Xenomorph : Being Human
by William1350
Summary: What does it mean to be human? Is it the physical form that we take? Or is it the actions that we do that define us? These are the lessons that Amun will learn when his life is turned upside down and he becomes Something more than human, and then something more than a monster. A king.
1. Chapter 1

{This is Part One in the Amun series that I have written. I am re-posting this story with chapters and a few other edits so it has a bit easier read and higher quality! Hope you all enjoy! And if this is your first read of this series, let me know what you think!}

Xenomorph: Being Human

Chapter One: the Beginning

The air was fresh, clean and cool this morning, just the way he liked it. It was his little slice of heaven from the busy life of the city that he resides in. No cars, no construction noises, no confined spaces, no nothing. Just green trees, the rocks of the mountain, and the clean air, everything that he needed to relax on a Sunday morning. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, letting the soft wind tickle his sweaty body as a sort of a embracing hug. Natures little way of telling him that everything was ok, that he would have a great day. Not that his life was dull in anyway, but just that it would be better today. From the cliff that he now sat, he could see out for quite the distance, perhaps twenty five kilometers or so to the next mountain across the valley.

 _"Maybe I will do you next time."_ He thought in his head, smiling to himself. It was rather late in the afternoon and was time to start heading down the conquered peak. It would take him a good three hours to get back down. A fair amount quicker than it took him to get to the top now that he had cut his own trail. It was the way he liked it, taking the path not used and calling it his own. Now that he had carved his finger print into the side of the rock though, someone else would find it soon enough. It was why he had climbed so many peaks in this area, because too many people had found his small hiding places everywhere else. He didn't like it at all. There was something about having a place that he knew no one would go to that made him happy, somewhere that he could truly call his own. As he made his was down the rock face, he was reminded more and more of his city life and what he would have to put up with at work the next day.

 _"Probably just fixing up everyone else's crap that they decided not to get done last week. Same old, same old."_ Working for the cities health labs as an assistant was satisfying work, but it seemed to be holding him back in so many ways. Every time he applied for a promotion or raise he was shut down, even with his extensive training and education. He was never the top of his class, but his professors had noticed that he had a very creative way to solving complex problems as well as a true interest in microbiology. He had even created a very unique blood enhancer using oxygen attracting proteins to increase the effectiveness of a red blood cell by over one hundred percent. Thankfully he had done everything correct to secure his work and copy right the process, which he then sold for a very handsome sum of money to the military. He was offered a job with the city with a promise that he would be able to continue his work, but no such promise had been kept.

As it stood, he was nothing more than a simple lab monkey, doing the simple tasks that the higher ups never felt like doing. He was pretty sure that he was being kept down because he would he be too expensive to fund. He would love to quit, but he wanted to wait until he had another job secured before jumping off the diving board.

Arriving at his jeep, he stripped out of his sweaty cloths and changed into some more comfortable clothing. Being in a rather remote location, he did so without fear of being seen by some family that just happened to be walking by. Jumping into the driver side he started the engine and made his way back to reality. The drive back would take him about three hours to get to the city limits, so he decided to turn on some music to make the time pass by.

 _"I think some liquid drum and bass is needed."_ Throwing in a silver color CD he cranked up his audio, letting the smooth melody take over the inside of his jeep. After a few minutes down the road, a sporty little red car flew past him in the same direction, catching him by surprise. The sound of the engine cut through his music and startled him.

"Damn buddy, slow the hell down, the world and going to end any time soon." Speaking softly to himself, he halted all concern after that. It was not but a few moments after that he noticed the car had slowed right down, and now he was going to be the one to pass it soon. He came right up behind it and stayed there, worried that this driver was going to do something stupid. But all he noticed was that they were getting slower and slower. Shaking his head, throwing on his signal light, he moved into the next lane and attempted to pass them. As he did, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that they had sped up to stay right beside him. Looking over and expecting to see some pissed of punk, but who he locked eyes within the driver seat was only a bit of a surprise. It was a rather attractive blond, with her ever more attractive friend. When she noticed him looking at her she smiled, he returned the favour. He saw her friend lean down in her seat in attempt to look at him as well, creating a smile on her face as well. He kept looking back at them from the road, they were both rather beautiful woman. Locking speeds, the blond rolled down her window, he did the same to his passenger side and turned down his music. He could hear well enough over the wind and had actually learned to read lips rather well as a child.

"Hay cutie!" Was all she said, while still trying to look at the road ahead of her.

"Afternoon beautiful and gorgeous friend!"

"What's your name?"

"Amun, Yours?"

"Amun? That's a funny name!" She laughed as she tried to keep one eye on the road.

"It's the name of an Egyptian God who created all. I blame my parents for wanting me to be bullied as a child." Both of them laughed which made him smile. He always had a way of making people laugh though, everyone had always told him that he had great humour and charm when he was around people.

"I don't believe that considering your size."

This had been true, Amun was not a small person, but not much of him was fat. He had taken great care of himself after being bullied and the results were easy to see. Standing at six feet tall and weighing a muscular two hundred and ten pounds, he was rather attractive. Or so he had been told. Somehow he had been single most of his life and his friends had never understood why. Even after he has attempted to explain how being cheated on by every girl he has ever been with has destroyed all his trust in dating.

"Thank you!" He yelled so the two could hear. "May I ask your name?"

The blonds expression turned a bit strange as she kept one eye on the road and one on him.

"Are you gay?" She asked.

Amun could only laugh. "Far from actually, why would you say that?"

"You are too nice. It's weird." She yelled.

"Perhaps it is due to the fact I am thinking with the proper head." His remark brought a laugh from the two girls. "But no, I am not gay, just nice."

"Well would you like to be nice and take us out for a drink sometime?" She asked with anticipation in her eyes. "It's hard to find a nice guy these days."

"I think I could do that." As much as Amun did not like to date, he did enjoy nights out with good company, so why not give it a chance. "But I still have yet to get your name."

The blond smiled and turned to her friends to ask something that Amun could not hear. "Mine is Christina, this is my friend Mika."

"It is very nice to meet you Christina and Mika. Do you have a phone handy?" He watched as Mika reached into her bag and produced a cell phone. He continued to fire off his number as she tapped away at her phone, adding him to her contact. Mika leaned forward passed Christina to ask Amun.

"What is your name again?"

"Amun, a-m-u-n. Should be the only one in the phone book!" Again his dry humour made the two smile.

"Well then, God of Egypt, we'll catch you around." Christina said with a wink, then took off with a roar of their engine. Amun shook his head. it was a rare thing for an attractive woman to take an interest in him, usually there was a catch. An angry ex-boyfriend, money troubles or they were just looking for a one night stand. All of which Amun hated, but he would entertain the thought of this ending well. After the little red sports car was out of site, he turned up his stereo and had a rather nice cruise back to the city.

The next day, Amun was off to work after his usual morning routine of coffee and breakfast. Traffic had been light this morning, so it was a short trip into the tower where he worked. A few card scans, retinal scan and a decontamination chamber later, he was back to work. To the other part of his life that was enjoyable. Today should be rather exciting, for Amun was supposed to be receiving a special shipment from their other lab. A shipment of formulas that were being tested that, if succeeded, would allow for DNA to be reformatted and changed! Something that excited Amun to no end, maybe it was the thought of being able to use it himself so he could gain some excitement in his life.

Sitting down at his lab station, he would first have to get caught up in other areas before he could play with this new super juice. Emails after emails that never seem to end! Answering them would take up his time while he waited for the shipment. While he was neck deep in the digital screen of his computer, he had not even noticed his co-worker approach him from behind until it was to late.

"Amun.." The soft whisper in his ear gave him quite the shock as he jumped and turned to see Charles standing there laughing.

"My god man, you scared the crap out of me!"

Charles looked around at the floor near Amun's chair. "Really? Cause I don't see anything on the floor. Guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"Funny, next time I may have to spill a vile on your head while I am at it." The two laughed with one another. They were rather good friends in the office as well as outside of it. Charles was the one person in the office that shared Amun's love for science and all things weird and small. Although, Amun's intelligence was a few steps above Charles, he never let that tarnish the friendship they had.

"As long as it's not that stuff you have coming in today! I would rather not have my DNA scrambled like eggs and then put back together….hopefully in the right was."

"Aww come on Charles, I could turn you into a cute little bunny with big floppy ears! Think of all the women you could get with a face like that."

"Humm…you are right, do it." The two laughed.

"I am guessing that you know about this shipment because of quarantine yea?"

"Are you kidding! The entire building had been notified about this! You should see the protocols being put in place with this stuff. No information is to leave the building about it. Only authorized personal can touch, or even set eyes on the stuff….You lucky bastard."

"Yea, I get all the fun jobs. Especially when it could kill me." Amun's comment left Charles with wide eyes. "Do not lie, I know you have heard the stories as well as I. Some poor guy at the research lab had some of it dropped on his suit and it ate through it and killed him. Thank god they solved that problem fast. But still, solving the Ph levels of the liquid does not make it any less deadly. And Charles?"

"Yea Amun?"

"If I die…tell…tell my pet snake I love her!" The fake crying and bad joke brought a light hearted laugh back into the environment. It was how Amun dealt with most problems, with his humor, and taking it one step at a time.

"I'll tell her, but on one condition, that I get to keep her when you die. That girl of yours is a beauty!"

Amun smiled with pride. The reptile, named Jessie, was an imported albino king cobra that had been a request of his to a General in the military. He had done some very interesting side work for them and was allowed compensation. However, when offered a large sum of money, Amun turned it down. He made enough money with his current job to get by just fine. No, he had more exotic tastes in mind. So he had requested the rare snake and a few months later it was delivered to his front door by some suits in a black car. He had not cared who or where he had gotten it from, it was just something he had always wanted. And when you have a general asking you what you want, you take advantage.

"Well just be careful, she had been de-fanged, but still loves to give a nibble every now and then."

"O I know, whenever I come over for beers and you are in the other room, we make out pretty hard, me and Jessie-bell."

"You dare! My best friend!" Amun said with a gasp, playing along with the joke. "How could my Jessie do this to me! Was it her ivory skin? Or maybe it was her blood red eyes that won over my best friend? Tell me so I may know!" With his over dramatic voice and a bit of arm flailing, Amun now had the attention of a few other workers in the lab.

"Alright, alright! You win…." Charles leaned towards Amun and whispered. "But it was her neck flaps."

With a deep gasp, and a hand placed to his chest, Amun brought the joke to a close. It was perhaps time to actually get to work.

The day rolled by slowly and steady as Amun answered e-mails, made a few phone calls and continued a bit of his work in the lab. While stopping for lunch around noon, he was pleasantly surprised to receive a text message from a number that he did not recognize. It read; _Hay there, would tonight be a good night to have a drink with a god? From Christina._

Amun had to smile, he was rather glad that she had send him the message, it showed him that she was genially interested in his company. Plus he did not want to seem like a desperate male seeking intercourse. He was not that kind of guy. So he responded in kind.

 _Hello there Christina! I think tonight would be a great night to grab a drink! My plotting of world domination ends at 4. Do you know the little hideaway called the Oak Tree? There at say 5:30?_

The response was almost instantaneous: _I'll be there, look for the woman in the red dress._

And with that, his day had been made. His night included a nice visit with a beautiful woman, and he should be receiving his new formulas from the lab any minute now. Inhaling the remainder of his food, he moved quickly back to the lab where he was greeted by a large package on his desk. The man in the uniform waiting for him was rather intimidating. But because of the content of the package, Amun was not surprised, something as deadly and as important as this needed protection of the highest degree. As Amun approached the rather large man, he held out a clip bored and pen.

"Mr. Khain." He asked. "I need you identification and employee number."

"EM-01-023." Amun pulled his swipe card from his coat pocket. "And my ID card."

The security guard took his cared and handed the clip bored to Amun, then pulled out a small device and gave Amun's card a swipe. While the man was checking his identity, Amun took the chance to look over the clip board. It was the basic receiving of package for from the company with information about what was in the box. Biohazard warning, MSDS, WHIMIS information, the right to company privacy of any information regarding the package. The usual jazz. Putting his signature in a few locations, as well as his ID number, he traded the clip board with the security guard for his swipe card.

"Thank you Mr. Khain. Take care." And with that, the man left.

"Well…I've had less of a farewell from them before. Now my pretty, let's see what I can do with you." He scooped up the box and made his way to the quarantine area of the lab which was basically a glass box within another glass box. He didn't mind the extra protection in the lab, it meant that everyone got to go home at the end of the day in the event that anything went wrong. So, placing the box in a locker on the outside of the glass wall, Amun moved to another locker to produce a bio-protection suit for himself. It took him a while to get all the proper PPE in place, including the air filtration system on his back. He had another scientist in the lab double check all the seals and safety gear once more before he went inside his glass playground. Taking the container from the sealed compartment on the wall, Amun took it over to the large table in the center of the room. The table was pure white with nothing else on top and had been designed to be used only to hold materials. The counter space that lined the entire interior of the glass lab was where all the fun tools were. Anything and everything that Amun would need to run his experiments. Microscopes, spectrometers, beam laser and much more were all right at hand. For Amun it was like being in a chocolate shop, which was one of his favourite places to be.

Amun carefully unlocked the hard container and proceeded to open and remove the protective packaging from around yet another, smaller, hard case. The smaller case was sealed with tape and a number code lock. After using a scalpel to cut the seal, he punched in the code that he had received this morning via e-mail. Once unlocked, a smile over took his face as he was greeted with the tops of two vials filled with an orange liquid. There was also a data pad within the container, sealed inside a plastic bag. He took out the pad, cut the plastic bag off, and powered it up. The screen flashed on to a login screen where Amun entered his own personal company information. It was accepted. With only one file on the data pad, Amun had a feeling he knew what was in it. And as he predicted, nothing but a giant list of instructions on what he was allowed to do, and what he was not. Typical, they never let him have any fun with new formulas. Shrugging it off, he would do as they wanted, he really didn't feel like pissing anyone off today. So he read the instructions in silence and proceeded to work. Turning back to the vials in the container, he removed one.

"Hello my pretties, long trip?" He quietly said to no one. "Let us see what we can do with you."

He closed and re-locked the smaller case, leaving it on the center table with the second vile inside. As instructed. Taking his vile over to the outer counter, he wanted to use the chemical analyser first to see what he was dealing with. After a short while, and a massive list of chemical names, he was happy to say that they all matched up with what should be there…all but one.

"Interesting…what are you my friend?" He asked as he went back over the list to double check. Yet again, he came up with one extra chemical that the analyser could only classify as 'unknown'.

This bugged Amun.

It was never like his company to have something out of place like this, to have something as big as an unknown chemical inside a formula that he was about to play with was beyond dangerous.

He did not like it at all.

Amun brought his gaze up and away from his computer, wanting to find someone to let him out of the glass lab. What he saw when he look up was a total shock. Five men in black suits, armed to the teeth with assault rifles and side arms. Now Amun knew something was very, VERY wrong! He did his best not to show that he was beyond scared, but his hands began to shake. So he turned to the one thing that calmed him down, humor.

"Evening gents, I didn't know we were playing paintball in the office today." He said through his mask which was hooked up to a speaker on the outside of the lab. "Or did I miss the sticky note on the fridge this morning?"

The five men did not react in the least, just stood their starting at him with dead eyes. Amun looked passed the five mercenaries to the lab space behind noticing that there was no one else around.

"Why are you here? Where are the rest of the scientists?" He waited for a response that never came. Fear started to take over, something was very, very wrong. Looking at the men, Amun attempted to gather any information that he could. Because he knew the room, perhaps even the floor had been evacuated silently, that whatever was about to go down had to do with him. He would have been taken out as well if it was not. From the number of armed men he guessed that someone powerful had a secret agenda that needed to be fulfilled. And then there was the chemical he now held in his hands, the fact that there was an unknown chemical in the formula, coupled with his new friends, he had a feeling it had to do with the vile.

So, despite his fear, he wanted to test a theory. He looked over towards one machine that was in the far corner of the room. The white box was about the size of a suit case with a digital display on the outside and a large lid on the top. Amun knew exactly what this machine was and was betting that the mercenaries had no clue what it was. Either way, Amun knew he was screwed, so taking the vile that was in his hands he moved quickly over to the machine. He did not hear any screams to halt, not any movement from the men outside the glass wall. He did not care. He threw the vile into the machine and hit the button labelled "Incinerate". He heard the machine lock its lid and begin to fire up. The bright flash of light that came through the small window helped to dampen Amun's fear a small amount. With a smile on his face, he turned to look back at the armed men with the feeling of victory. However, that feeling was gone in an instant as the five men had not moved a muscle. Had Amun been wrong? Was this not about the formula that he had just destroyed? A voice cut off his train of thought.

"Well done Mr. Khain. You were right to destroy the vile of formula." Amun heard a loud click come from the container that had been delivered to him this afternoon. "It is too bad that you listened to the instructions that came with them." From behind the five mercenaries came a small man in a suit, someone that Amun did not recognize either. From the look of the man Amun could tell that he was a man who was accustomed to being in charge. Someone who would kill to get what he wanted. The man was small, with a bald head, and stood around two heads below the smallest of the armed men in. Amun decided not to hold back and see how badly he could piss this man off.

 _"Why not, I'll probably be dead in ten minutes anyway."_

"And you must be Oddjob, where be your hat short stack?" Amun smiled as the man visually tensed in discuss at the remark. Obviously he was not use to someone insulting him and such things were not taken lightly.

"We will see if you are so sharp after your dose."

"O pumpkin, you should not have! What did you get me? A shot of rum, perhaps whisky, or maybe even a shot of love? Grrrrrowl!"Even one of the mercenaries popped a smile at that one. The small man was not happy. His hands moved into his coat pocket and produced a small cylinder with a red top. Amun knew it was some kind of trigger that he knew was going to hurt. But it was the man's comment from before that shot into his train of thought.

 _"Followed the instructions…it was all chemistry except to comment to leave the…"_

Amun bolted towards the table and snatched the box that contained the last remaining vile of formula. With it in hand, he then leapt towards the only place the box would fit and possible not cause him harm, the transfer shelf on the outside wall of the lab. Amun had his hand on the key pad attempting to punch in the code before the small man had time to figure out what he was up to. It was too late, despite his speed, he was not fast enough. The box in his arms popped open with a click and an explosion of gas came blasting out into the room. Amun knew he was in trouble because the smoke was the same color as the formula. He dropped the box in shock but then remained calm. He knew his suit was designed to handle this sort of containment breach. As long as his suit held its seal, he would be able to survive.

 _"Unless…"_

"That was a wasted effort, you do realize I am in a full Hazmat suit yes?" Amun proclaimed to his audience. "We do take precautions before our experiments you know."

"O we are well aware of this …which is why I have this." His hand went to another pocket and produced another trigger. "I hope this hurts." He pushed the red top and Amun's eyes went wide as a whirling sound from his air filtration system stopped…and then began to reverse. They had tampered with the fan's on his suit!

 _"You slimy little piece of…"_ Amun took a deep breath of clean air before any of the formula got too deep into his suit. He now only had a short time to figure out a way to survive. But how! He was trapped in a glass box with only one way out. A box that was designed with so many safety protocols that nothing could get in or out.

 _"Oxygen! There should be an oxygen line in here somewhere!"_ He looked along the counter tops and behind some of the equipment, even throwing a few rather expensive machines to the floor. He did not care; he really did not feel like dyeing today and would do whatever it took. Moving one microscope to the side, he was relieved to see three gas lines coming out from the wall, one of which was labelled oxygen. He did not have much time, left, he could feel the need for air fast approaching. His body jerking from time to time wanting him to take a breath made Amun move a bit faster. Tearing off his helmet as quickly as he could, he extended the gas line from the wall, put the tip into his mouth, and opened the valve. As he attempted to draw his salvation into his lungs, fear came over him as nothing came from the line! There was no gas flow at all. He looked to the flow meter to see that the gauge was not moving at all.

 _"What the hell! The lines are always on in here except when…"_ He turned to look outside the lab to where the emergence stop valve was on the wall. To his anger, one of the mercenaries was standing there, hand on the now closed valve. As darkness started to take Amun's vision, he had just enough time to flip his audience the bird before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new Life

 _ **Wake up! You need to wake up Amun! WAKE UP**!_

His eyes slowly opened, but he could not see much. It was dark and wet, where ever he was. Where was he? He could not remember. And for that fact, he did not know who he was either.

 _ **Amun! You need to get out, they have you! WAKE UP**!_

The voice in his head was gentle and concerned, like a mother lion looking after her cub. Who was she? Where was she? Who was Amun? He tried to move, tried to stand up but something was holding him down. Wait…not just down, it was surrounding him.

 _"What the hell? Where am I, Why can't I move?"_

 _**You're awake! Thank god! You are in a cocoon, Amun. You will be here for a while. The moment you emerge, you need to run**._

 _ **What? Who are you?**_ He asked as he probed around himself with his fingers.

 _ **I am a friend. You are like me now, I could feel you the moment you were infected with the formula. The company did the same thing to me that they did to you.**_

 _ **Who did what? Who are they and just what did they do?**_

 _…_ _ **Made us monsters**_ _._ The pain and hesitation in her voice told Amun that much had happened to her and nothing good. She changed the subject. _**You will be inside your cocoon for a few days until you are done changing. Tell me, are you in pain?**_

 _ **No…it is just very wet and slimy. But…who am I, I can't remember anything. I…don't know who I am!**_

 _ **That slime is a good thing, the slime will help with the change. And all that I know is that your name is Amun, I've heard the doctors talking about you. That's all I know, I am sorry. And I am also so sorry because over the next few days…it is going to hurt…a lot. I nearly could not handle the pain when I changed, apparently my heart gave out a few time.**_ Amun felt her pain and wanted to cry.

 _ **Why? Why can I feel your emotions? How am I talking to you?**_ He was starting to panic, this was all too much.

 _ **Amun, I do not have all the answers, this is all new to me as well. If I had to guess, I would say that we now share a hive mind. Which is why you can feel my emotions and how I could feel your presence.**_

 _ **Ok…That would make sense. Is it a reaction from this formula of yours?**_

 _ **Most likely, I was a scientist doing work on the base formula when I was betrayed and infected. I knew someone else who was working in my facility and they had mentioned something about mental telepathy. This may be their work.**_

 _ **Who are you?**_ There was a short silence with no response. _**Can you not remember either?**_

 _ **No…I remember. My name was Emilia.**_ Amun felt a wave of sadness and regret. _**Now the only name they call me is Queen.**_

 _ **Queen? What do you mean? Queen of what?**_

 _ **We will have time to chat in a few days, I can feel it Amun…This is going to start to hurt. I will be here to help you through this, but I cannot take any of the pain away. Do not worry, I am here for you.**_

 _ **Where are yoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_ _!_ His head was filled with only pain from then on. He could not tell for how long he stayed in his perpetual state of agony. Days, months maybe? He could not tell, he only knew that something was changing. Over the next few days, the cocoon that he was in, increased with slime and warmth. The chill from whatever it was that was covering him seemed to dampen the pain a small amount. Not as much as he would have liked.

 _ **Emilia**_ _?_ Amun reached out after a few days. _**Are you still there**_ _?_

 _ **Of coarse Amun, I am still here**._

 _ **It hurts…I…I don't know if I can survive this pain**!_

 _ **You can and you will! You need to get away, you need to get free. For both our sakes. Amun, you will survive this…and you will become strong**._

 _ **HIISSSSSSSSSSSSS**_ _!_ Another wave of pain. _**What is changing? I feel my body, but it's so different…and my head hurts more than anything else.**_

 _ **Yes it will. Your body is going through a metamorphosis Amun. It is changing into a killing machine that the company wants to use for their bio weapons division. They want to study you and cut you open once you are done changing. But I won't let them, I need to help you get out**._

 _ **But how? They are probably waiting for me right outside my cocoon**._

 _ **Yes they are, that is when they captured me and put me in a harness…which is where I still am**_ _._ He could feel her pain again, could feel the sadness of not being able to move for so long. _**Amun…we are not going to let this happen to you. This is why it is very important that you keep talking to me. I need to know when you are ready to come out. Do not forget Amun, when you feel ready to break free, you need to tell me**_ _._

 _ **I promise…I will.**_

 **A few days later**

The pain stopped, but now Amun was itchy, so very itchy. He had to move, had to scratch all over. He couldn't, his cocoon had become too tight around him that he could not move at all. He had to break out, he had to itch himself so bad! Out…he had to get out! He paused

 _ **Out! I want out Emilia! I am so itchy! I need to get out**!_

 _ **Amun! Yes that is normal, it is how I knew I needed to break out. But you cannot just break out Amun. Tell me, can you tell where the floor is? Which way is down**_ _?_ It took Amun a second to calm down and feel witch way gravity was pulling him. To his relief, he seemed to be lying upon the ground.

 _ **Yes, I think I am laying on the ground**._

 _ **Good! Now, you won't be able to move much, but are any of your limbs near your mouth? Maybe your tail**?_

 _ **TAIL**_ _?!_ Amun didn't mean to scream, but he did. _**I have a bloody tail**_ _?_

To his surprise, Emilia giggled! **Yes silly, you do. You have a lot of other things as well. Just wait until you get to see yourself for the first time. You are going to freak out**.

 _ **And this is funny how**?_

 _ **Because you are actually going to think it's kind of neat. Tell me, are you a si-fi nerd**?_

 _ **Yes, but what does that have to do with anything**?_

 _ **Have you seen the Alien series**_ _?_ He had to think for a moment.

 **Maybe** _ **, I can only remember bits and pieces. Something about a woman named Ripley yea? But I still don't…wait…you're not telling me that they turned me into a bloody Xeno? That's impossible**_ _!_

 _ **Welcome to the wonderful world of genetic manipulation and DNA mapping**._

 _ **So when you said they called you Queen…did they turn you into a full sized Queen**?_

 _ **We can talk about my size later. Right now you need to bite yourself. Amun, you need to melt the floor out from underneath you**_.

 _ **O…like Alien resurrection yea**?_

 _ **Yes actually, I'm glad you knew that. Do you think you can do it**_ _?_ Amun took a moment, gaining his bearing with his body. It was something that he had not done because of the amount of pain that he had constantly been in. It took his mind away from the changes that had been done to his body. He didn't even notice that he had indeed grown a tail. He could not move it much, but he could feel it as he tried to move it about. Thankfully, he could feel it just slightly moving near his head. Amun was sure that he could cut it with his teeth. Teeth…if he was indeed a Xenomorph from the Alien series, it would mean that he had a second mouth that can shoot out at lightning fast speeds!

 _ **Emilia, do we have the second mouth that the aliens in the movies had? I can't open my mouth very much to check**._

 _ **Indeed we do Amun. And I was hoping that you would be able to use it to cut your tail. Do you think you could get even the smallest amount of your tail cut**_ _?_ He tried with all his strength to open his mouth, but found that we has rather weak and could only move it open about an inch. That would have to do.

 _ **Yes, I think I can. Emilia, will the acid eat through the cocoon**?_

 _ **It will. I know it will because when I broke free and attempted to run, I was shot and spilt some of my own blood onto my cocoon and noticed it melting away. Yes Amun it will work, we are going to get you away from them**!_

 _ **Alright**_ _._ Amun opened his mouth as wide as he could, at the same time he attempted to move his new tail between the gape he had just made. It was rather difficult on so many levels! He was now trying to move a limb that he had never had before as well as being beyond weak in his current state.

 _ **You will do it Amun, you need to get away before they can trap you. I will not let them have you so they can torture you like they did me**_ _!_ Amun could feel her rage and anger flow into him. He pulled his tail closer and could feel it touch his teeth. He gave up all his remaining energy to open his mouth further and lunge forward to chomp down onto any part of his tail he could. He knew that he had been successful when a shot of pain flooded his mind. He could feel his sharp teeth cutting into his own flesh, or whatever the Xenomorph equivalent was. Perhaps exoskeleton was a better description of what had replaced his skin. Amun could feel the crawl of his warm, acid blood coming from his tail. But it was nothing more than a dribble.

 _ **Amun, I know you are tiered, but you have to draw more blood. You need enough to melt the floor for you to fit. I know you are tiered, but you must**_. Emilia's worry was drowning her statement. Amun knew that she was right, there had to be enough to make a hole large enough to fit him and his new size. And she was right, he was beyond tiered and still so very itchy. With his tail still in his mouth, he let loose an ear shattering shriek and bit down onto his tail once more. The pain nearly made his faint but he felt something grounding him to his consciousness. _**Do not worry Amun, I have you! I will not let you pass out! You are nearly free**_ _!_ Amun felt the reinforcement of acid blood begin to flow from the hole in his tail. Gushing forward and hissing as all the biomaterial of the cocoon began to hiss and melt.

 _ **Amun! It is working, just a little bit longer and it should start making a hole for you. Once you get out, you cannot start scratching, you need to run. It is very important that you do not scratch. Your body wants to molt its current shell and it will take longer than you have. So do not scratch ok**_?

 _ **Ok, I will no**_ _._ The kindness in her mental voice was calming and soothing to his pain. _**It is just….so itchy it almost hurts**_ _!_

 _ **I know Amun, I know**_ **She cooed.** _ **You can deal with it after. You are almost free**_ _!_ Amun knew she was right, he could feel the floor beginning to move and melt under him. He started to push downward with his head to hurry the process along. To his delight his head began to slowly slide into the metal of the floor. He felt a wave of happiness flood over his mind that he knew came from Emilia. It was matched with his own as the hole became bigger and bigger from his acid blood and more and more of his new alien body began to slide downward into the dark.

 _ **Emilia**_ _!_ Fear took over his thoughts once more as the darkness from the cocoon did not fade as he slid. _**I…I cannot see! Everything is gray**_ _!_

 _ **Ha ha ha**_! Emilia's laugh did not damping his fear. _**Silly, remember the movies? You have no eyes! You see with pheromones, with a sense of smell from pours all along your elongated skull. There is no smell around you so it is dark**_.

He paused, a bit embarrassed because he did know of that fact. _**Right…never mind…**_ his thoughts were cut off as his head hit something in the newly made hole in the floor. He was only half way out of the cocoon thought, he had been expecting to fall through to the next level, crashing into a heap. _**Emilia….Emilia I have stopped! I don't think that this floor connects to one below it**_ _!_

 _ **What? O no no no**_ _!_ He felt her fear and panic come to his through her silence. He had to think, had to find another solution. _**Amun, they may have used a raised floor. Can you fit underneath it and start to crawl**_ _?_ Amun began to pull his hands through the still slowly growing hole but the first thing he wanted to do was scratch! _**Amun no! Do not scratch! You need to keep moving, you do not have much time before some sort of alarm goes off**_ _!_ Amun let out a quiet his and took his hands away from his elongated head, flexing them into fists to resist the urge to tear his exterior off. He reached out into the darkness with his hands and felt something strange. He quickly realized that his pinky was no longer a pinky, it had shifted down his palm and turned into a second thumb! He gave his hand another flex to test out the new digit.

 _ **Freaky…**_

 _ **What is it Amun**_ _?_

 _ **It will be weird getting use to this new body…and you are seriously telling me that they turned us into Xeno's from the alien series**?_

 _ **Better believe it, like I said, wait till you find a mirror. Your inner geek will freak out a bit**!_

Amun smiled, or at least he thought he was smiling. If he recalled correctly the Xeno's did have lips, but could not smile as a human could. He focused back at the task at hand, escape. With outstretched hands, he attempted to pull himself through the still growing hole. As he did, he realized that his hands were sticking to the floor with great strength. It occurred to him that in the movies, the alien life forms did have the ability to climb walls and ceilings. Using this to his advantage, he mustered up his strength and pulled with all his might. To his surprise, he was able to slide most of his body out and into the hollow floor with ease. It did not make much sense though, most creatures were rather weak and tiered after being in a cocoon for so long. How was his strength returning to him with such speed?

 _ **Amun, I can tell you are confused. Is everything ok? Are you almost free?**_ As she finished her thought, the last of his legs and tail flopped out of the hole and down to the cold floor.

 _ **I am free Emilia, but I am not very tiered anymore…Why is that? I should be wanting sleep like most animals no**?_

 _ **Yes and no Amun. You have to remember that you are not like most animals. Yes your strength is returning at a rapid rate. That is due to your skin reacting to the oxygen around you. The cocoon that you were in uses its surrounding to build you to excel in its environment. Because the company was most likely pumping oxygen into your room, your Xeno body can now use it to super accelerate your strength, speed and healing…They do it so you become a better killing machine…just like the wanted for me**_ _._ A wave of sadness which Amun responded with a feeling of comfort. _**Thank you Amun, it has been a while since I felt comfort. And Bravo for learning to send feelings mentally so quickly, but we can talk about that later. Can you feel anything under the floor? Pipes, tubes or grates**_ _?_ Amun attempted to move his body into a crawling positing but found that he could not when something on his back prevented him. His back tubes! He really needed to remember the anatomy of a Xeno, for the drones or warriors had tubes on their back. For what purpose it was only speculated from the fan community that they prevented attacks from the rear or produced heat from their bodies to warm their hives. For now, Amun only knew that it was keeping him on his side as he crawled, looking for anything that he could. As his hands moved he can to something round on the ground, perhaps an electrical pipe of some kind.

 _ **Emilia, I think I found a pipe of some kind. It is too small to be a water line so it may be electrical.**_

 _ **Good Amun! Use the wound on your tail to melt through it. It may cause an effect that could help you. It may set off an alarm, but you are hidden in the floor. If and when they open the door to come check on you, you can make your escape! This will work Amun**_ _!_ He agreed with her plan. He would have the element of surprise on his side being hidden in the floor. And who knows, maybe the pipe that he was now melting with his tail might just control the door. He waited, listening to the soft hissing as his acid melted through the metal pipe with ease. His patience was greeted with the sound of electrical snaps and sparks. Amun could not see it, but as the last of the wires were melted, the lights in the room above his shut off, along with lights in many other areas around his room. It was only moments after when someone somewhere hit an alarm. The siren was painful to Amun's new sensitivity! He shrieked and had to bring his hands to his head to hold back the pain. That was when he started to scratch!

 _ **No, Amun NO! DO NOT SCRATCH**_ _!_

 _ **Can…not…help…it! So Itchy**_ _!_ His hands started to move back and forth along his elongated skull. His claws started to dig in and pulling away some flesh. It felt so good, he wanted to pull it all off, Needed to pull it all off!

 _ **Amun Listen to me. I know it feels good, I can feel it through you…But you have to be ready for when they come. You need to get away!**_ Amun did not respond, he just kept scratching away the itchy layer of slime that was covering his smooth head.

 **Amun please**! Her voice now fearful and scared. **Amun stop, I cannot let you get taken and tortured like I was…** He still did not respond, it felt too good to remove his shell that surrounded him. **STOP**! Her shriek could have melted steel. It made Amun stop his scratching just in time to hear activity above him, a door opening, foot steps towards his now empty cocoon and angry voices.

"What has happened? Why is the cocoon collapsed? Did experiment 135 disintegrate?!"Amun froze, not wanting to make a sound. He needed to move closer to where he thought the door was, but had to do so quietly. He decided to attempt to move only as the man spoke to whoever it was with him. "Find out what is going on! We need the power back on NOW! The sensors in the building are down and we can't track it if it's loose!" Amun moved as quickly as he could to follow the one set of foot steps towards what he concluded was the door. He could still hear the one man still in the room, doing something over by his old cocoon. Amun did not care, he would get as close as he could to the door, burst through the floor and then sprint to whatever exit he could. Just a bit further and he could…*Snap* Amun froze as his body weight caused something on the floor to break. He waited and listened with his heightened senses to see if the man had noticed from above.

 _ **Amun, you are afraid, what happened**_ _?_

 _ **I made a noise with someone right above me. I do not know if he hear me...I will** -_

 _ **RUN AMUN**_ _!_ He did not question, he only followed. Getting his hands under him he pushed his body upward with all his might! To his surprise the metal floor was strong, but moved and broke as if it was wet concrete. The metal tore and broke as he pushed his mass through it, hearing it creek and snap. Among the sounds of the floor he also heard the shriek of the man who was on the other side of the room. His deafening yell only continued as Amun's new Xeno body rose higher and higher. Amun was now realizing just how large his new body was. If he had to guess, he was now at least eight feet tall and rather heavily muscular. But he did not waste too much time to think upon it. Once he had enough of himself above the floor he took once quick glance at the man in the room, who simply looked like a mass of gas through his pheromone sight, and went for the door. Or what he thought was the door, but he could not tell because most of his world was different shades of gray and black. He had no idea what he was looking for!

 _ **Emilia! I cannot tell what is what! I am not use to seeing in pheromones! I don't know where to go**_ _!_ Amun exclaimed.

 _ **Don't worry, I can help. This might feel weird, but I think I can look through your eyes. Or vision, whatever you want to call it**_ _._ And weird it was, a wave of warmth ran the length of Amun's elongated skull and stayed constant. _**To your right, the box shape in front of you**_ _._ Amun turned his head and did notice a slight different in gray tones that made the shape of a large rectangle. He strode towards it and laid his hands upon it, feeling it with his new finger tips. He could tell that it was metal, cold and think. _**You can open it Amun, quickly now**_ _._ And so he would try. Finding the center of the door with his hands, he then forced his claws into the seam and separated the two half slightly. He pushed, with all his strength he pushed. The metal gave way and bent under his power, folding around his hands. Reluctantly, the two doors slid open, showing Amun his freedom. When the doors were fully open and Amun took his first step the man who he had forgotten about spoke out.

"Wait! Subject 135! You cannot leave! Where will you go? The whole world will fear you and kill you. Stay here so we can take care of you, you have a purpose with us." He pleaded. It was obvious that Amun was important to this man in some way. Maybe he was the lead scientist overseeing Amun as an experiment.

 _ **Amun! You need to run! They will torture you, just like they did me**_ **!** Amun forgot that Emilia was still looking through his vision. _**Please…I can't lose you to! You are the only one I have right now**_ … Amun stood in the door way in shock. He felt the utter fear and loneliness that Emilia had felt for a very long time. He…he wanted to cry.

 _ **Emilia…please stop…it…it hurts. I will get out I promise, but I need to focus. I promise I am not going anywhere**_ _._ With that he felt the warmth leave his skull and he regained his mental sharpness. Amun went to start sprinting out of the facility but paused. He wanted to leave a little message with the scientist behind him. Turning to face the mass of mist that in truth did not smell very pleasant, and let loose a earth shattering roar. Satisfied that the man had soiled himself, Amun turned and sprinted from the room. Hallway after hallway, Amun crashed into walls and doors. With Emilia not helping him it was a slow development to tell what a wall was and what open area in front of him was. But something was wrong; he had been running for so long with no end in sight! There had to be an exit to this building somewhere. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was lost.

 _ **Emilia, I need your help. I cannot find my way out of the facility. Do you know anything about the layout**_ _?_ The silent response made him worry. _**Emilia**_ _?_

 _ **I am here**_ _._ Her mental touch was different, distant and cold. **Do I have your permission to enter your mind**?

 _ **Of course you may**_ _._ He could tell that his earlier comment had hurt her in some way, so he wanted to be as gentle as he could. The familiar warm wave washed over his domed head and he accepted it with glee. _**I am sorry if I snapped at you Emilia, your emotions were just a lot to take**_ _._

 _ **I understand Amun.**_ Her voice was tender and calm. **I am also new to this, you are the only other Xeno they have been able to produce and I just…I just don't want to be alone anymore. In the dark…being cut and opened up over and over again with no love** _._ Her emotions flooded into his mind again but her was able to suppress them a bit.

 _ **Emilia…I promise I will not go anywhere. And once I am free of this place, I will come get you. I swear it**._

 _ **Amun, I am too far from you and to heavily guarded. You would never make it. Plus I think that I am underground, and I know that when I first got here I was human, so I don't know if there is any way for me to fit through any tunnels. Just know that having your mental touch will help me…take a left, you should end up in a long hallway with a set of double doors at the end**_ _._ It was true, as he came around the corner, he could see the doors that were about one hundred yard in front of him. He took one step down the hallway and stopped, something didn't seem right, and there was a strange odour in the hall that he could see in various places.

 _ **Emilia…something is not right. Can you see it**?_

 _ **Yes…I don't know what that is. The problem is that this hall connects to the personal area of the facility, which has the only access to the elevator. I could imagine it being littered with traps…but they must be in the walls. Amun, look for ventilation shafts, it there anyway to bypass the hallway**_ _?_ He took a moment to analyze the gray scale environment in front of him and did notice a grate on the roof. Carefully walking to it, he was meet with disappointment when he realized it was only a few feet across.

 _ **Emilia, it is too small, I will never fit**_ _._ His thought was cut off as he heard yelling from behind him. His body tensed, he had nowhere to go except down the hall.

 _ **Amun run! You will have to risk it! Try jumping down most of the corridor**_! He did as she suggested. Getting down on all fours he curled himself into a pouncing position and then let himself fly. If his memory served him correctly, this was one thing the Xeno's were good at, attacking with speed and agility. He landed thirty feet down into an awkward roll, not expecting to fly as fast as he did. But he was up onto all fours in an instant and running. As he did, a few bullets flew past his head from behind him. Instinctively, Amun began to zigzag left and right down the hall, throwing off the aim of whoever was behind him. _**Use the walls and roof**_! Emilia instructed, her voice urgent and full of concern. He did not hesitate and leapt from the floor to the wall and was glad when his hands and feet stuck to the metal surface. It was a bit disorientating to now be running on a wall, but the adrenalin and fear made him adapt quickly. He picked up speed, now doing a full on sprint.

He had never gone this fast in his life! He must have been moving around fifty kilometers an hour! He was going to make it, he knew it! His happiness was cut short as he noticed movement ahead. A panel on the wall where the odd odour was beginning to lift to reveal something pointed at him. Something with a tank on it where the odour was leaking from, but he did not have time to figure out what it was. He leapt from wall to wall, surface to surface knowing it was probably an automated weapon of some kind. He had gotten rather close to it without it firing a single round, he thought that was strange. But his questions were answered as a stream of head can towards him from the weapon.

 _ **Flamethrower! Amun NO**_ _!_

He did not have time to react, he had to punch through it. He knew this would not end well, but it was his only option being this close. He leapt, hoping that he would bypass most of the flammable liquid that was not coming towards him, but it was not enough. He felt it hit him in the center of his back, and them his entire lower body as he flew through the stream. He did not feel any pain, not yet, but he knew it would come soon enough. He had to keep going, the doors were so close! That was when he noticed that all the other strange clouds in the hall had all opened to revile more turrets. The pain was starting to set in, slowing his movements.

A bullet from behind caught him in the side making him screech in pain. But he kept moving. He leapt again and again, even pouncing onto one of the turrets and ripping it off the ceiling. He could still feel the heat coming from behind him as the flamethrowers continued their assault, thankfully he was moving just fast enough to dodge most of the flames. His tail was not getting so lucky and he was pretty sure it was on fire. Leaping past the last turret the doors were now only twenty feet from him. He could make it with one final leap. Dropping to the floor from the wall he had been on, he gathered his might and took to the air with speed. Amun didn't even know if the doors were unlocked, he did not care. But he prayed, he also felt the hope from Emilia flood his mind. Crashing into the middle seam of the doors, he came through the other side in a ball of alien exoskeleton, fire and acid blood all rolling over top of one another. Pain began to overtake his entire body as he struggled to get to his feet. He had to ignore it, had to fight through it so he could get out of this place.

Struggling to his feet, which were burnt from the automated turrets, he looked quickly for somewhere to hide or the elevator door. He had no idea where to go. He was in what looked like a cafeteria of some kind, with chairs and tables littering the space. But he could not read any of the signs with his new alien vision.

 _ **Emilia, which way**?_

 _ **Not far! Through the doors on the left and then you are there. Hurry**_ _!_ He did not waste a moment, he moved to the doors and pushed it open. Which he realized was rather odd…Emilia could tell that he had his mind on something.

 _ **What is it Amun**_ _?_ She asked.

 **Nothing much…I just…I am wondering why the doors are unlocked. You would think in the case on a containment breach that they would all fail into a locked state to keep me in but…even the double doors to the personal area were not locked…it is strange** _._ As he went through the door, turned to his left he saw a large metal door with a small button beside it. It had to be the elevator. He pushed the button with his oversized fingers and waited for the elevator. He was also waiting for Emilia to respond and was curious as to why she had not.

 _ **Emilia? Are you still there**?_

 _ **Amun…I'm…I'm so sorry**_ _!_ Her response was full of sadness and betrayal. _**They are listening, do not use the elevator! It is rigged to bring you down to me! Find another way out quick! Before they get to you! Get ou-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_ _!_ With a head throbbing shriek, Amun could feel her presence leave his mind.

 _ **Emilia?!...EMILIA! NO DAMN IT**_ _!_ He thought to himself realizing that something was very wrong. " _Think Amun THINK!"_ He looked around for anything that would help him, an air grate, a door or even… he noticed a hatch on the wall with a single handle. Moving to it and opening it, he was met with a bombardment of scents that were not pleasant. He knew exactly what this was.

 _"Garbage shoot…Why the fuck not."_ He could hear activity near the double doors to the eating area meaning that he had to hurry. But there was no way that he would fit down the small shaft, but he had no other option. Thankfully he thought of a way that he could fit. _"This is going to suck…"_ Realizing what he had to do, he began moving his tail back and forth behind him. When he felt he had the right motion, he used the foot long blade at the very tip to cut off most of his back spikes. One by one he cut them down in size. Each cut was beyond painful. He already hurt so much from fire and bullets that he thought he would pass out, but thankfully he did not. Acid and alien flesh hit the ground. He let loose a shrieked and cut his last one off. Collapsing to his knees, he fought to push back the pain.

"It's over here!" A command came from behind the door separating him from the cafeteria. His adrenaline spiked and he was back up onto his feet. Opening the garbage shoot with his clawed hand he began to force his long head into the small shoot. Thankfully there was a bit of room to spare and before he knew it his body was half way inside. He could feel his acid covered body melting away the opening of the hatch which was helping him fit his large alien body within the hole. However, it was also destroying the metal that was now holding him. Amun did not know what would happen if the shoot began to melt away. He did not care, he would worry about that if it came. He just wanted to be rid of this place and this nightmare. Just as his tale entered and slid down the hatch, the door slammed close behind him. He did not hesitate and began to half slid and half crawl down the shaft. The pitch black hole was nothing to his new vision as he could now see everything in different shades of gray, which let him navigate the tunnels quickly. After a short while, and a few turns he noticed a strange sent in the path in front of him. Noticing that it was not the same as that from the flamethrower turrets he began to approach the cloud with caution. As he got closer and closer he noticed that it was a rather disgusting sent, but one that he could not quite identify. Amun could only guess that it was the garbage room, for he was in fact, still in the garbage shoot. Whatever it was, it was in the only direction that he could travel without wasting time to back track. Amun knew that the people in the facility had probably figured out where he had gone from his acid trail and could not spend the time he did not have. So he pressed on, hoping for the best with this new smell. As he crawled the smell became rather strong and almost painful to him, like the intensity of the smell was harming the way he could see it. Either way, as he slid down another section, his trip was cut short as he landed upon a trap door, one that did not seem to open with the weight of his rather large body. Amun looked for a release of some kind but could see nothing in the shaft. He searched with his claws for any gap in the seam between the two metal plates, but found nothing.

 _``NO! I have to get out! I will not give up this close to freedom!_ `` Amun thought to himself, fearing that he was now trapped within the rather large shaft system. Just then, his body gave way beneath him as the two doors sprang open and let him fall out of the shaft. For ten, no twenty feel he fell, letting the weightlessness of the free fall take over. With a sudden stop, and a painful snap to his back, Amun had finally stopped. He landed upon something soft that he realized was only more garbage. He turned his elongated head to check just where he was, and to his surprise, it seemed that he had landed in the back of a garbage truck!

" _Ha ha! This fool had no idea what he had in the back of his truck_!" Amun chuckled to himself within his thoughts. It was a stroke of pure luck that whoever had been doing the garbage at this moment, had not been told about the monster on the loose. Amun did not want to push the boundaries of the luck that he had been given. So, even though the sent from the pile of garbage was quite foul, he buried his large body as best he could to hide himself from anyone that may check within the truck. Within the pile of assorted trash he waited, not moving an inch nor making a sound. He only waited and readied himself if he had to flee. As the truck bumped along its path, it gave him hope that he would once again see the light of day and be free of this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Changes

He did not sleep, even though he felt tired. He started to ponder just how a Xenomorph rested exactly, but it would be something for another time. For his thoughts were interrupted by the screeching halt of the garbage truck that had been his hiding place. Amun still did not move for fear that he was not totally clear of the corporation that had captured him in the first place. To his amazement, as he lay in the heap of trash, he could hear the driver exit the front of the truck with perfect clarity. He could hear each foot step as he walked along the side of the garbage container, and could hear the key entering the lock upon the back latch. As the door screeched open, Amun noticed the flow of pheromones and smells exit the pile he now hid as they were replaced slowly with fresh air. Something that was much more pleasant then what he had been putting up with the past hour. But the pleasure did not last long as fear took its place. Amun heard the driver grabbing something and then things began to move within the back of the truck.

" _O no…"_ Amun thought to himself as he felt the driver slowly begin to shovel the garbage out of his truck. Amun had to think, and fast, he did not wish to harm the driver but could not let go. " _Think Amun THINK_!" As his hiding place slowly began to disappear, an idea popped into his mind that was his best option. As he felt the shovel jab into his leg, he sprang from the heap and lunge towards the driver. Grabbing their shirt, Amun lifted and pulled them deeper into the container, pinning them upon the back wall. Quickly placing a hand over their mouth to prevent any calls for help, Amun came face to face with something he did not expect. Thinking that the driver would be a stereotypical fat male, Amun was now looking at the rather beautiful face of a female. With his new vision he could make out some details of her face and was rather in awe as to how attractive she was. He also noticed the cloud of colour smoke that was surrounding her, it was an off yellow color and growing stronger.

As his monstrous hand lay upon her face, he felt the warmth of her tears rolling upon his clawed hand and could tell she was utterly terrified. He could not blame her. After all he was now an eight foot alien that was the thing of nightmares back in the late eighties. He noticed that her whole body was beginning to shake in fear and thought quickly as to how and repair the situation so she did not pass out from shock. Amun could hear her heart beating too fast and knew that he had to calm her down. So, he would stick with his plan…communication. He knew that the Xeno biology did not come with vocal cords, but there was a plethora of other ways in which to communicate. Amun lowered to woman so that her feet came to a rest upon the garbage in the container. He let go of her jumper with his hand, making sure to keep his other over her mouth. Slowly, he brought his claw up to the side of the container and began to use his claw to scratch into the metal. He wanted to be quick, so he simply scratched 'HELP ME' onto the wall. The woman did not move an inch all the while except for the shivering of fear that still over took her body.

Once Amun was done, he placed his free hand upon her shoulder and spun her to face the words he had just written. He could tell that she had seen his message when she took a quick gasp and her shivering calmed down somewhat. Amun took a bit of a gamble and slowly released the pressure of the hand upon her mouth, hoping that she would not scream. Thankfully she did not, she only stood staring at the wall and the message he had just written. Amun waited for some sort of reaction from her, when nothing came, he decided to take the second step. Reaching over top of her shoulder he scratched a second message onto the wall. He noticed that she jumped a bit when his hand passed her face. She was definitely not comfortable yet. He wrote

'WHAT IS YOUR NAME?' underneath his first text. This one was aimed to calm the woman down and get her talking to him. He also took a step towards the door of the container to give her some space, thinking that it might calm her as well. Again, she stared at the message for a short time before finally turning her head towards him. He could tell that she had calmed a bit from her heart beat and breathing. Amun attempted not too much as to let her take in his new physical form. Amun also tried to crouch down a bit so he did not seem as intimidating. A few moments, the woman cleared her throat and worked up the courage to answer his question.

"My my my….nnnname... name is Jolene. What...what are...you?" As she spoke, Amun noticed something odd about her speech. She was stuttering yes, but he did not think it was totally from fear and that she might have a speech impediment. Amun would worry about that later, for now, he had her talking with was perfect. Amun took a step towards her which caused her to retreat further into the container and tripped on something causing her to fall onto her rump. It was not his intent; he simply wanted to write another message with his others upon the wall. So he moved slow and controlled and wrote his third message under his last. This one read 'WAS HUMAN'. Once he was done, he moved back to his spot closer to the door and attempted to sit. It was hard with the three jointed legs that he now had, but he found that he could sit like a dog would. It was rather embarrassing to him, but it felt natural. As he sat, the woman slowly got to her feet and moved to read what he had left for her on the wall. He patiently watched as she read his note and then once again looked to the massive creature that now had her trapped.

"Hu-hu-human? No nnno…way!" Was that a hint of excitement that Amun heard in her voice? He tilted his head attempting to show his confusion. That is when he noticed her smile. He also watched as the mist that hugged her body began to change color quickly and intensity. Amun guessed that this is what it looked like when someone changed emotions. He had utterly no idea what was going on and how someone could be excited about a monster standing in front of them. He had to stay on topic, he needed to find a new place to hid and wanted her to help him. He took a slow step towards her, wanting to write another message for her, but what came next nearly knocked him backwards. The woman had leapt from where she stood to embrace him in a hug.

Amun had no time to react before she had both arms around him in a tight lock. He simply stood there in shock as the smaller woman held onto his hard exoskeleton. He had no idea what was going on so there he stood, in shock, with arms up and away from her. When she did not seem to want to let go, Amun lent over towards his writing wall and began to scratch another message. The whole time, the woman did not move an inch as he wrote. When he finished, Amun had to pry Jolene off of his hard exterior to show her what he had wrote. Amun leant over to came face to face with the woman who was now smiling at him and not taking her eyes off of his large, elongated head. Amun realized that she perhaps did not notice that he had written another message. So he gently used his finger to turn her face towards his new message.

'HUG LATER NEED TO HIDE' was all that he had written. When she turned back to face him, she smiled wide once more and nodded.

"This…..was was the last...run. Ill...take you some where…..safe soon." Jolene said through her stutter and then moved to pass Amun to exit the truck. There was something odd about her when she talked, the mist around her had slightly changed color again. Perhaps she was lying and her body odour had changed from fear. No, Amun thought she was telling the truth because the new scent was pleasant to him. He would take that as a standard from now on when attempting to tell if someone is lying. He would only know if this is true later. As Jolene moved to exit, she stopped when she was beside Amun and did something he would have never expected, she leant over and placed a kiss upon his large head.

" _Ok…what on earth!"_ Amun thought to himself as she jumped out of the truck. As she closed the large doors, she looked at him one last time and smiled. " _This girl is beyond strange! She should be screaming bloody murder, but she is giving me hugs and kissed me!"_ Amun had no idea why this woman was so strange, but knew that it may cause some problems for him in the future. He was going to have to be careful from now on. Amun sat down as he felt the truck start up and begin to move off. He had no idea where he was going or what would happen next. Would the doors open up to have a million cops pointing gun at him? Would he have to hide in the garbage until night fall so he could leave under the protection of darkness? Or would this girl simple turn on the garbage compactor and kill him. Amun worried with every passing minuet.

He wanted to get out of this truck, not only because the smell was unpleasant, but because he was so vulnerable. Along his trip in the dark truck, he decided to take him mind off things by getting use to his new style of sight. He went through the garbage that was in the back and studied their pheromones and smells. Learning what colors were what and the differences between them. The biggest obstacle that he would have to overcome would be with the lack of smells. If he ended up in a facility that was completely metal and scarce of pheromones, what would he do? He knew that he could see things in all shades of gray so that was perhaps the secret. He would have to learn to navigate better in that environment for sure, he did not want to run into any more surprises. As he sat in the dark, garbage all around him, the truck finally came to a stop. Amun attempted to put a finger on how long they had actually been driving. Had it been an hour, or maybe two? He could not tell. As the large door on the back began to open, he was relieved to see Jolene standing alone.

"Here…..here we are…..Come here, I need to….show you in. Then then….I have to go drop…..off off the truck." She said as she gestured towards him to exit. Amun noticed that she was surrounded by the same pheromone that she had earlier. He would test his theory and see if it was one of truth, or one of a lie. As he approached the open door, he could not tell if it was night or not because everything was still in shades of gray. If he was recognizing everything right, he was sure that he was in a back alley somewhere. It looked like fencing on either side of the road and there were clouds of smells coming from what looked like cans of some sort.

When he was just about to jump down from the truck, a yellow cloud darted into view and began to run down the street. Amun took a step back not knowing what he had just seen. Jolene had noticed that he was rather spooked and looked to see what had caused such a large creature to take a few steps back. She laughed and turned back to the alien that was hiding in the back of the garbage truck. Throwing a thumb over her shoulder she explained.

"Was a...a cat you silly….Xeno. Come on….out." As she smiled Amun was rather embarrassed at his own fear. He knew it must be silly for an eight foot killing machine to be afraid of something as small as a cat. So he approached the door and dropped to the ground without any more hesitation. Amun moved a bit away from the truck to get away from the smell and to explore his surroundings a bit. He heard Jolene close the large door behind him and move off to his side but he was too busy looking around. He saw so many different pheromones that he did not know what he was looking at. He recognized that there was garbage around, but there was so much more.

Two dark things were darting around in the sky as he looked up, they had to be birds or bats depending on the time of day. There were random things scattered about the ground as well. He went to look at one cloud in particular that was a dark shade of orange. As he got closer, the object turned out to be an old running shoe that had been tossed out. The orange that seemed to be steaming out of the inside of it must be a sweat pheromone. He would have to remember that. As he looked around further he noticed a few different colors that dotted his new gray-scale sight. Some greens, blues and even dark reds were among the most popular. His attention was brought back to Jolene who had cleared her throat behind him.

He noticed that her pheromone was now a vibrant purple color that was mixed with blue. He wondered what those colors meant and if it was a good thing. He figured it was because he seemed to be safe at the moment and that he knew that fear was a yellow color from the cat. Amun decided to follow her to where ever she was attempting to take him because it was better than having an eight foot alien in the back ally. So he approached the gated fence that she was holding open for him and slowly made his way into the back yard of the house that was now before him. He looked up at the house and then back at Jolene, he was only guessing that this was her personal home and that no one was home but he wanted to be sure. Amun watched her as she closed the gate and then turned to look at the large creature staring at her. Amun had to keep his communication simple because he had nothing to write on, so he pointed to her and then to the house.

"Yes, this is…my home. But but don't….worry, I live alone. Not…many friends." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Amun also noticed the cloud around her change color to a dark brown as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I…I would not do that to….you. Let's get you…..inside. I have to…to get my truck back." She made her way to the back door as Amun stood struck with emotion. He could tell from her pheromones that she was rather saddened at her own statement.

He had to wonder why she was so alone, she was a rather attractive woman, and something as small as a speech impediment should not turn people away from being a friend. He would perhaps have to keep his guard up, there may be something else about this woman that could be dangerous. However he had no reason to think that this stranger would want any harm to come to him, especially after the strange display of affection in the back of the garbage truck. He would have to deal with the situation as it unfolded. She had opened the door and now stood in its frame, waiting for the black alien to join her.

"Hurry, the back…lights will…will turn on and people will…will see you." Amun moved towards the door, at least now he knew it was night and that he should go unnoticed. But he was rather upset that he now could not tell what time of day it was. He entered the house and found himself in a rather small porch with a handful of shoes and jackets that must have all been Jolene's. He noticed the different smells coming off each piece of clothing and noticed that they all had the same base blue color to them.

Perhaps this blue color was her particular sent, but he could only guess at that until further observation. As he stood in the porch looking around, he was greeted with a pair of hands that gently placed themselves on his back and head. Knowing it was Jolene, he slowly turned to see that the woman had gentle snuggled her way into the porch so she could close the door. Amun only then realized that he was taking up the entire porch with his new give her more room, he darted half way up the stairs leading to the upper level, making sure to keep his tail low so he did not hit her by accident. "Wait!" Amun froze when she stopped him with the concerned yell.

"The….windows are open…up stairs. Someone….someone might see you. Let me…go first to close…close them, K?" Amun thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that it may just be easier to stay down stairs. He pointed to himself and then to the stairs leading down. "O …no, it's a…mess and not much…much room. You would be better…off upstairs." Something was wrong. Her sent changed from its nice blue to an odd greenish yellow. The yellow told him there was a hint of fear, but what could the mixture of green be? Amun was sceptical and fearful that something could be wrong but had to play along until he could find out why she did not want him in the basement.

As he waited on the stairs, a plan came to mind. As he watched Jolene start to take off her shoes, he silently started to climb up the wall. Thankfully the room had been high enough that there was room for him to crawl and not hit the woman as he made his way past her from above. Silently his hands went one over another to move him across the ceiling, making his way towards the basement. He had to make sure this was not some elaborate trick by his captors to take him back to their labs. It was the fear that Jolene had shown that had him on edge, he might not have decided to check otherwise. While he made his way, he noticed how greatly his field of vied had increased. For he now had his face level with the ceiling and could see the woman who was right underneath him.

His had to guess that his pheromone receptors ran the entire length of his now elongated dome. But he noticed that she had taken off her boots and began to make her way up the stairs. He did not pass up the luck that had been given to him. Once she was out of view, he slipped onto the wall and down into the basement without a sound. Once he had made his way out of the stairwell, he dropped onto the floor of quite a large, furnished basement. There was a large television on the far wall with a few couches around it, a small fridge to the side of the one larger corner couch. There was a pool table to his right with a bar behind it. He was a bit shocked, he did not see her as the type to play pool often, but he would attempt not to judge her until he found out more.

As he scanned the floor once more something caught his vision. There were many shelves along the walls, every wall in fact. And it was not until he slowed down and realized what was on them. Alien action figures! Every last one of them was a Xenomorph of some kind. Even with his gray scale vision, the silhouette was quite recognizable. There had to be nearly a hundred of them along the walls in the room. That was when it dawned upon him.

 _My word….she is a huge Aliens geek! That is why she hugged me in the truck! That is why she is not afraid of me! This must be a dream come true for her! Ha! This could be my lucky day!_ Amun relaxed his shoulders a bit in relief, knowing that there was no trap that had been set for him. Although the shock of the overly large collection of alien material was a bit of a trap in its own way. Amun had the strange image of Jolene attempting to capture him only to keep him as another piece on her shelves. His train of thought was cut short when he heard a footsteps coming from behind him. His little wall walk trick must have run its course and his host must have figures out where he had gotten off to.

Amun moved further into the room towards the pool table and bar to put some distance between him and the door way. He did not move as he watched the woman burst into the room from the stairway. She looked back and forth in the room, as well as directly at Amun, but she did not seem to notice. Her figure was shrouded in a soft haze of yellow and orange. As he watched her from beside the pool table, she again looked right at him and then looked to the opposite side of the room.

 _"Does she not see me? I am in plain sight!"_

"Amun….are….are you there?" Amun did the only thing he could and let loose a low hiss from his razor toothed mouth. Jolene instantly snapped her head towards him and the haze around her turned to a bright yellow. He remembered that yellow had seemed to be connected directly with fear, but he did not know what to do to calm her down. He was standing in the middle of the room! Why could she not see him?

 _"Ooo my god…I'm an idiot…"_ Amun thought as he looked to the wall on his right. Noticing a small gray rectangle, he tapped it with his long claw. He could not tell the difference within his vision when the lights above the pool table came on, but he knew that he had located the source of the problem when Jolene jumped back in fear. It must have been a pretty good scare because it shocked her bad enough to make her trip over the small table that was near her knee.

Amun saw that she was beginning to fall and leapt forward. He did not reach out with his hands, he would not make it in time for that. Instead he whipped his tail forward and got it under her back and pushed up. Jolene stopped when she came in contact with Amun's tail for it had more than enough strength in it to keep her slender body up. There was a moment where nothing moved, a moment that Amun could feel Jolene's heart beating as she laid upon his tail, where he could hear her heavy breathing, where he had probably just saved her from a broken neck. When a few more moments went by, it was Amun who acted first and pushed the woman back to her feet and withdrew his tail behind him.

"Th-thank…you. You….scared me." She said as she slowly took a seat upon the stairs behind her. Amun did not have anything to write on to apologize to the woman, so he tried the next thing that came to mind. He walked over to her and gentle rubbed his large head on her shoulder. He felt her hand reach up and began to stroke his large head. "It…it's….ok. Just not…use to…seeing a Xeno in the…basement." Amun let out a few, soft hiss' in attempt to make a laughing sound. He withdrew from the woman's side and moved into the clearing of the room and sat on the floor, his tail gentle whipping back and forth behind him. He watched as Jolene stood, turned on the lights to the basement, and then walked over to the bar and began mixing a drink. She looked back at the creature that was now sitting on her carped.

"It's…been a weird…day ok. I could...use…use a drink." Amun only responded with a tilt of his head. He really needed something to write on so he could talk with her. He made a writing gesture with his hands which Jolene seemed to understand because she quickly went into a side room and appeared with printer paper and a large sharpie. "Will help." Amun bowed his head to thank her and took the lid of the sharpie off to write a message. While he began to write, Jolene moved to sit upon the couch that was beside him. She watched as his large hands fumbled with the small writing tool.

 _ **I now know why you hugged me. You seem to be a fan**_. Jolene's color turned to a bright green, and she curled up smaller upon the couch. _"She must be embarrassed to be a Xeno fan!"_ Amun thought as she watched the woman take another swig of her drink. He wanted to solidify his findings about the color of her mood. _**Embarrassed**_? A small nod from the woman was all that he received along with another swig from her drink. As she sat looking at him rather intensely he noticed that her pheromones were changing once more, this time to a very nice shade of blue with a hint of purple.

 _ **Are you afraid or excited? I cannot see your facial expressions well**_.

"Both." A tiny squeak of a response from her as she then grabbed a pillow to hide behind. Amun smiled, or whatever the Xeno equivalent of it was, which may have been a bad thing to do. He forgot that his mouth was not full of razor sharp, metallic like teeth. He noticed Jolene clutch her pillow a bit tighter as she did and Amun closed his mouth. Again he wrote.

 _ **Sorry, I use to be a tiny human a while ago. I'm not accustom this new body. Tell me, does my hair look alright**_? He thought he would try to throw some humour into the atmosphere to make her feel at ease. It seemed to work because it received a small giggle from beneath the pillow.

"Who….who were…you?" Jolene finally asked from the safety of her pillow shield. Amun had to pause because he really had no good answer for her. The most he knew about himself was his name and that he had been transformed into a Xeno. He decided there would be no benefit to lying to her, so he began to explain.

 _ **I don't know who I was. When I woke up, there was a voice inside my head telling me that I was in a cocoon. She told me that I had been turned into a monster like her and I that I had to get away but knew nothing more about who I am. She was the only person I knew when I woke for a few days, I though she as a friend. But she ended up betraying me, she almost lead me right into a trap. I think they were forcing her to help them but I will never really know. I escaped through the garbage shoot and ended up inside your truck where you found me hiding in the heap of trash. And you know the rest**_. As Jolene read his explanation, he could see her pheromones change from red to brown and then to blue.

"That is….a story. I am…..am sorry that she… betrayed you. Who was…she?" The woman asked as she placed her pillow back on the couch and sat on the floor beside Amun.

 _ **I do not know, she said that they changed her like they had to me. Other than that, I do not know, I never got to meet her**_.

"Was she a Queen?"

 _ **Apparently she was**_.

"That…makes sense. With the…telepathy connection."

 _ **Is that not between all Xenomorphs**_?"

"Yes, but…it's a line of…sight between smaller…smaller xeno's. The Queen…it the only only…one that can talk at…distance. That was new news to Amun, as much as a Aliens fan that he was, he did not know the in depth details that Jolene seemed to understand. This could work out to his favour because he really had no idea about this new body.

 _ **Jolene, will you help me? I do not know a lot about Xenos. What can you tell me about this body other than the basics**_? As she read his message, her color changed to a calm purple and teal color, and a smile over took her face. She got up and walked over to one of her book shelves where all her Alien collection lived. Amun watched as she scanned a section of books until she pulled a rather large one out and came back to sit beside him. She then pulled over a small table to place the book upon and opened it up to a middle section.

To his surprise each page was gray with nothing on them, but quickly realized that it was because of his new sight. Jolene did not realize this and began pointing and explaining everything she could about Xenomorph biology. Amun could tell that she was excited, so he decided not to tell her that he could see nothing. She started all the way at the beginning of the Xeno life cycle with an egg that would have been laid by a Queen, all the way up to the smaller Drone type Xeno. When she began to explain everything in detail about his current form, Amun could tell she was extremely excited. She would explain a section in the book and then physically point it out on him and tell him why and what it did.

"Your back….spikes are really cool. They…protect you as much as…function as heat…vents." She explained.

 _ **Heat Vents? For what**_?

"How do…you think a hive….stays so warm. Each….each xeno pumps out…a lot…of heat from their…backs. It helps…dry out their secreted risen. It's too bad…yours…are gone." He paused at the statement and then remembered what happened. She was right, Amun looked over his shoulder and remembered having to cut them off to fit down the garbage shoot. That was a painful memory and something he did not desire to do again. He had to pause though, and ran through the chain of events of the day. He had been covered in his own acid blood since he escaped, Jolene had hugged him and suffered no burns. Perhaps she knew why.

 _ **Why did you not get burnt from my acid? My back should be covered in it**_! When she had read his question she reached behind him towards his back where he pulled away not wanting her to touch him.

"It's ok…watch." He did as she reached behind his vision and could feel her pulling something off his back. What came into view was a flake of something surrounded by a strange colour mist that was hard to describe.

 _ **What is that**_? He asked as she set it down on the table in front of him.

"That is…your blood. Your…body's natural mucus…neutralizes your acid. So after… it makes contact with your…skin it becomes…safe."

 _ **That could be handy. Does that include my saliva**_?

"It should…but….but…don't test it ok?" She said with a giggle and a smile. Amun was rather enjoying her company and thought they made quite the pain. One that was new to his body and could only communicate through writing, the other that new everything about him and had a problem finding her voice. He found it rather comforting. The pain stayed like that for a few more hours, simply asking questions about one another, exploring this xeno body that was in front of them, even testing a few of their own theories. It was Jolene that brought up a rather interesting one.

"So have you…knocked any…one out yet?" When Amun responded with a tilt of his large head, she reached behind him and grabbed hit tail, pulling it towards herself. Amun twitched as her fingers ran down the bony segments of his tail. It tickled! He was beyond surprised because it was the last thing he expected to feel, a ticklish Xeno! The reaction did not go unnoticed by the woman and her smile grew. "Ooo…I so may...have to…use that later." Amun showed his teeth and let go a low hiss, she stuck her tongue out at him, so he extended his second mouth towards her and flexed its tiny jaw. "Ok, ok! You…you win!" Defeated, she went back to what she had been doing before.

Along his tail she went with her hands, past the larger fin like sections near the end of his tail. When she came to the sharp looking spear head that was attached to the end, she paused to explain. "So some people…people think…that the tip of the tail…can paralyze things…with a type…of venom. Could…cold be handy to have. Want to…try?" With her last remark she began to move her hand towards the sharp point of the bone. Amun grabbed her hand quickly and pulled his tail away, he grabbed his pen and wrote.

 _ **Perhaps we should experiment on something a little less…you? We don't know what it might do, it may cause more harm that we think**_. he explained. She nodded in agreement and placed her hands down into her lap. Again they went back and forth asking all kinds of questions and trying new things. Amun decided to stretch his legs a big and try out his new skill at walking on walls. So he listened to Jolene talk as he traversed the ceiling, playfully bugging her with his tail every so often. As Amun was coming down off of the wall, he glanced over to see that Jolene had fallen sleep with her head half on the couch.

" _Silly thing, must have been an exciting and long day."_ Amun wished he could tell what time it was, but not being able to see colors made it rather difficult to look at a clock. He walked over to the slumbering woman and gently knelt down beside her, which was rather difficult with the double jointed legs he now had. Being careful not to cut her with his claws, he scooped the slender woman up into his arms with ease, and made his way to the stairwell. Once upstairs he found himself in the kitchen which still had some lingering scent of food and what looked to be fruit on the counter. Amun thought it was rather beautiful to have such vibrant splashes of color in this new gray scale world of his.

He was saddened that he would never be able to see a sunrise from the mountains again, but perhaps he would find something else to enjoy. He looked down to the woman that was curled up in his arms and who had snuggled her face into his rib cage. The fact that he was covered in a thin layer of slim did not seem to bother her in the least. Amun was struck with a wave of happiness at how much he enjoyed Jolene's company, it was much needed in this odd time. Looking up from is sleeping beauty, he attempted to navigate the house in attempt to find the bedroom. Amun took care to avoid any window because he could not tell if any of the lights were on or not. After finding himself in the wrong part of the house and trying the other side, he found the master bed room at the end of a long hallway. He took care when moving through the door way so he did not hit Jolene or himself. It proved more difficult than he had thought, but made it after taking his time. He made his way to the bed and had to pause, he wanted to pull back the top blanket to place her underneath, but could not do so if he placed her upon it.

It was then that he remembered that he was now the proud owner of an extra limb. He brought his tail around himself and used it to pull the top cover back. Softly putting the woman down he then put the cover back over top of her and began to make his way to the door. He thought it best to stay in the basement in case anyone came to the house in the morning. As he turned to go, he found that his tail had caught on something, or more someone had decided to grab and hold onto it. When he turned, he was met with Jolene's hands gently around his tail.

"Stay…here?" She said through tiered words. "I've always…always wanted a Xeno..teddy bear." Amun laughed in his head at the thought. "Please?" Amun was not sure what to do or what exactly she meant. She could not possibly want him to sleep beside her, his new body did not allow for it. On top of that, they had only just meet and it was a bit awkward to be doing something like that. He came up with a compromise. Moving around to the same side of the bed, he laid on the ground as a cat would have, but left his long tail draped over top of her midsection upon the bed. As he sat in silence, not tiered in the slightest, he was taken back a bit when he felt a hand up top his head that began to pet him gently.

Amun was not sure if this was strange, but after a moment he did not care, it was rather comforting. He even found that he subconsciously began to purr as she caressed his large dome. He didn't even know Xeno's could purr, but here he was purring away like an eight foot cat. They stayed like that for quite some time within the bedroom. Amun did not sleep all night, he never once felt tiered. Once he knew Jolene was asleep he decided to stay in her bedroom on the floor so she could find him in the morning. So as the night went on, and Amun had all the time in the world to think, he decided to make a plan. A plan for what in the hell he was going to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Next?

As the buzzer rang on her alarm clock, Jolene scrambled with the blankets in order to shift on the bed to hit the snooze button. She let out a low grown but then her eyes shot wide.

"Shit…I'm late! Shit!" With that she flung herself out of bed and ran to the closet. Throwing the doors wide she attempted to locate some work cloths. As she scanned the mess that was her closet, she began stripping out of yesterday's cloths. When she had finally found her clean pair of work cloths she paused at the sound of a low hissing noise that was coming from behind her. Her eyes went wide and she slowly turned to see a Xenomorph sitting in the corner with its hands lazily draped over its huge head. Jolene's face went bright red, something that Amun could not see, but he could tell that she was embarrassed from the change in her scent.

Letting out a scream, the half-naked woman leapt for the bed and quickly pulled a blanket over top of her. Amun could not help but let out his Xeno type laugh at the woman's embarrassment and the fact that she had forgotten that he had been in the room. He watched as she went from embarrassed to angry at the laughing Xeno and sent a slipper flying at his head. He did not bother to move as the small object simply bounced off his head. It was then that he decided to have some fun. He got down on all fours like a predator and began to whip his tail playfully behind him. Jolene raised an eye brow at him not knowing what he was doing, until she realized what it was.

"Ooo no…don't…don't you dare!" But it was too late, Amun was in the air by the time her last word left her mouth. She had not been her target though and Amun landed to her side with the blanket squarely in his mouth. He began to tug on it like a dog playing with a chew toy, but also took care not to use his teeth too much and destroy it.

"Hay you! Let…let go!" I'm…bloody naked!" She playfully yelled at Amun as the two wrestled around the room for dominance over the cover. By no means did Amun want to harm her, he only wished to have a bit of fun with his new friend. As the two tugged away at each other, it was Jolene that move into action. She stopped pulling and threw the cover up and over top of Amun, covering his large body and head, blinding him. From under the blanket Amun then felt Jolene jump onto his back in attempts to pin him to the grown. However, with his new frame and power, he simply stood up, lifting her right off the ground.

"Well that's…that's no…fair!" He heard her say from the other side of his Xeno sized blind fold. Amun decided that he would try to flop her off his back and onto the bed, but when he took a few steps forward, ran into a wall. He heard a loud laugh from the woman on his back and was now the embarrassed one. He stood still as he felt her slid off his back, he did not want to harm her by accident so he stayed right where he was. It was his mistake, because unknown to him she had gone right for the exposed part of his tail, running her fingers back and forth along its ribs.

Amun let out a soft his and attempted to pull his tail under the blanket to protect himself but her grip was rather strong and it felt like she had an arm wrapped around it. It surprised him how ticklish he was and how much of a struggle he was having attempting to get the woman to stop. Because of the blanket it was difficult to see where and what she was doing. So after a few failed attempts at grabbing the woman he tried another strategy. Like a giant anaconda, he began to wrap his tail around her as many times as he could. Once, twice, three times it went around and Amun could tell that he had successfully pinned her arms to her sides. Knowing that he had won, he then brought his victim around to face him, blanket still draped over his head and body.

"Ha ha ha ok…ok you…win this…this time! But stay…under there…while I change ok? And don't scare…me next time!" Letting out a soft hiss, Amun released the woman from his tail and sat gently on the ground where he was. He waited and listened as she went back to her morning routine but was confused when she spoke aloud. "O hell…it's…it's not even a…work day. It's bloody…Saturday. Forgot to turn…off my alarm!" From underneath the blanket, Amun head her fall upon the bed and let loose a large sigh. Thinking that she had finished changing, he went to lift the blanket, but stopped when she yelled.

"No no! I'm…still topless you…pervert. Ha ha! Just…hold on. Amun let out a loud purr in attempts to let her know he would like to take off the blanket. He heard her move towards the closet one more time before making her way towards him. He felt two hands wrap around him and give him a gentle hug, which he returned with his tail. "You are such….such a big…kitten…you know that?" Again he let loose a purr from under the blanket, which Jolene then began to pull off of him. As his sight came back to him he was met with her familiar silhouette that was not shrouded in a very white, teal haze. Amun would have to attempt to remember all these new colors and what them meant.

As Jolene began to replace the covers on top of the bed, Amun moved to help her from the opposite side. When she saw the large creature across from her she did not hesitate and tossed him one side of the blanket so they could evenly place it on the mattress. As they both fitted the sides and smoothed out the surface Jolene let loose a small giggle that drew Amun's attention. When he noticed her looking to him he tilted his head to ask what was so funny.

"I'm…sorry, I just never…thought I would… be making a…bed with a…Xeno." She said as she smiled. He moved around the bed to stand in front of her and made a writing gesture with his hands, he wished to talk with her about what needed to happen next. "O yes, Lets go get your…paper!" She said as she moved past the large alien, placing a hand on his head as she went. Amun enjoyed the friendly gesture because most people would now run in fear of him or worst. He watched as she darted from the room into the hall, he slowly made his was to follow her.

However he only made it to the door frame when she came sprinting back into the room and bumped into his head. He had to take a step back from the impact and knew that she had stumbled a bit as well. But something was wrong, when he looked towards her she was covered in yellow, which he was beginning to think was connected with fear. Before he could do anything her hand shot up to cover his mouth which solidified his thinking that something was amiss. He did not struggle or make a noise. She silently pushed him back into the room and away from the door.

She pulled her hand away from his mouth and then quickly went to close the door as softly as she could. After that was done, she came back to Amun, face to face. "My sister….downstairs." She whispered and her speech became harder for her.

"I'll…send away…hide here." She said as she pointed to the walk in washroom that was attached to the main bedroom. Thankfully there was a second door so Amun silently walked inside and turned to close the door. As he did, Jolene was right there with him. "I'm…sorry...back soon... don't use…my shampoo ok?" She said as she closed the door between them, the last comment made Amun smile. But his happiness was quickly taken over with fear. He prayed to whoever was listening that her sister would not discover him. It would cause a rather large problem in is already increasing complicating life. There was not much that he could do except wait.

With it being the middle of the day, he assumed because he still could not see the difference, there was no way he could hide outside. And if he wanted to hide anywhere in the house, he could not really think of the best place to hide an eight foot alien. A funny image of a Xeno in a dryer ran across his mind, but his day dream was cut short when he heard someone yelling from the other side of the house. To his surprise he could hear most of the conversation rather clearly considering there was about forty feet between him and where ever they were. Some words were too soft to make out, but one person was rather easy to hear and Amun could tell that it was not Jolene.

"Ooo give me a break, you don't deserve any of it!...O don't give me that she always liked you over me and Trevor…It's just going to waste with you, Mom knew full well that we could have used it more than you…God you are so stupid!" Whatever they were talking about the sister was becoming rather angry and it was putting Amun on edge. He wanted to see if he could go help Jolene calm the situation down but knew that a monster would not help the situation.

However it was the moment that he heard things being thrown around the kitchen that he opened the bathroom door. He was not going to stand by and let the only friend he had right now get into a fight when he could stop it. He moved into the bed room and slowly opened the door to the hallway, as he finished opening the door he heard another crash. He moved as quickly as he could while still staying silent, which was harder than he thought on the hard wood floor. He stopped when he came to the corner that held the kitchen just around it and paused, he really had no idea what he was going to do until he remembered something that Jolene had told him last night. Amun pulled himself up onto the wall and onto the ceiling. Slowly he moved his large head so he could see into the kitchen, and what he saw only increased his anger. Jolene was pressed up into the corner on the kitchen with her arms covering her head, her sister was standing over her with a frying pan in hand. He moved fast, across the kitchen ceiling he moved until Jolene's sister was right below him.

"Just shut up and give it to me you stupid bitch!" The woman screeched at the crying girl in front of her. Amun brought his tail down from behind him and just behind the woman's neck. As she moved to strike with the frying pan, Amun gently scratched the back of her neck with the sharp tip of his tail, hoping to god that Jolene had been right about the knock out toxin that Xeno's may have had. He paused and watched the woman. "OUCH! What the-" She began to turn to see what had cut her but only managed to get half way around before she dropped the pan and crashed to the floor.

There was a moment of silence in the house as no one moved, which gave Amun time to listen for the now unconscious woman's breathing, which thankfully he heard strait away. He relaxed as the rhythmic breathing of the woman set in and he knew she would be ok. It was after another short moment that Jolene finally removed her arms from around her head to see why the strike from her sister had never come. She first noticed the sleeping body that was in front of her before she noticed Amun who was still on the ceiling. She let out a large gasp and snapped her hands up to her mouth, perhaps thinking that Amun had killed her sibling. Wanting to reassure her that he had not, he put out a hand towards her, and then pointed towards the tip of his tail.

Amun could see that she was thinking and came to understand what he was attempting to tell her. She slowly stood, using the counter to help lifter herself. Realizing that she was in pain, Amun quickly dropped to the floor and moved to help her, giving her his arm for support. She graciously accepted and stood in front of him. Amun could tell that she was terrified, her entire body was quivering and the yellow haze was rather strong. Jolene's gaze came to meet Amun's and he noticed that, even though the mist of color, he could see something running down Jolene's face from her forehead.

He instantly knew it was blood from the smell and let loose a soft coo of concern. As the two stood there for a moment simply looking at each other, it was Jolene who acted first, bringing both of her hands to rest on either side of Amun's smooth head. As she looked up at him, he noticed that her yellow color went quickly to a brown as she began to cry. She buried her face into his hard chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Amun did not stop her, he wanted to comfort her as much as he could right now. He felt that, before he lost his memory, he had always hated to see people that he cared about cry and he was not going to change that.

He placed both hands around her slender body and pulled her in tightly, he also brought his tail around them both, wanting to show as much affection as he could. The two stood there as she cried, letting tear after tear hit the ground. With everyone that fell, Amun's sadness grew. This woman that had taken him in, when most others would have ran, the only friend he knew, was now in so much pain. And he really had no idea how to help her. As he felt her breathing slow and her cried of pain fade, he unwrapped himself from around her and took a few steps back to give her some space. As she wiped the last remaining tears from her face, she let a smile come forth while she looked upon her large friend.

"Thank…you…so…so much." She struggled to say through her speech impediment, Amun could tell that she was getting a bit frustrated at it when she was half way through and struggling with the 's'. Amun bowed his head low and brushed it against her, letting her know his feelings. Amun lifted the woman gently with his clawed hands and walked her to one of the stools that rested near the island in the kitchen. She watched as he disappeared downstairs and then quickly returned with paper and pen in hand. Jolene giggled.

"I have….some…something better, wait." She told him as she got up and walked towards her room down the hall. Amun was left standing in the kitchen with paper and pen and decided to set them down as he waited for her return. When she came back, she had in her hands a rather sleek looking laptop. "Here. This…has helped…me in the past. Good for…quick fix." She told the large beast that now calmly stood beside her in the kitchen. As she opened up the black screen and powered the unit up, Amun realized that he was glad that the one person he should have run into after his escape was there. She had no fear of him at all and was beyond curious about him.

He would also have to find out what the purple or teal pheromones meant because he now had seen her surrounded by the color a few times when he caught her looking at him. As he stood beside her, tail whipping slowly back and forth behind them, Jolene booted up a program that had been upon the desktop of the laptop. A large window appeared with nothing but a white back ground and a blinking vertical line. Amun had no idea what this program was and looked to his host for an explanation. She met the gaze of his eyeless head and without breaking contact, typed away on her computer.

 _ **It's a speech program that is designed to say what you write. It helps when I am in meeting or when I am too nervous**_. Came a robotic voice from the speakers of the laptop. Interesting, Amun would be able to use this to great efficiency. It did take him a while to write with his large hands and small pen, this way he could use the tips of his claws and type to Jolene much quicker. She slid the black laptop to rest in front of the Xeno and gestured for him to make an attempt. He placed his large fingers near the keys and began to type.

 _ **Hello Jolene, my name is Amun and I like bacon and cupcakes**_. The statement in combination with the robotic voice make Jolene laugh. Amun purred and kept typing, getting rather quick regardless of his large hands and second thumb.

 _ **Not to rush things, but we may want to figure out what to do about your sister**_ _ **.**_ Jolene let out a soft gasp as she remembered the sleeping woman on her floor.

"Shit…what…what do we…do?!" She asked as she moved beside her unconscious sibling. Amun stayed by the laptop so he could still communicate with her.

 _ **I had all night to come up with a plan that I think will work well if a few things fall into place. But let us get her into a bed first**_. Jolene nodded and began to lift her sisters head. As she struggled to lift Amun stepped forward and wrapped his tail around the sleeping woman, then lifted her with ease.

"O wow…" Jolene let slip as she watched the Xeno lift the woman and begin to walk away with her. "Put her in…my room for…now." She said when she got her words back. So Amun turned the corner and went down the hall into the master bed room, sleeping woman in tow. Once inside, Amun began to lay her upon the covers with the guided help of Jolene. Once she was in place, the woman looked to the black Xeno. "I didn't think your tail was that strong, it's amazing!" Amun, with no way to talk, flicked his head towards the door and began to walk back to the kitchen. He went right to the laptop to type.

 _ **I watched AVP last night and watched a xeno lift up a full grown predator. I figured a human would be a cake walk**_. Jolene gave a shrug at the statement that made sense.

"But she…is so…fat." Amun had to hiss at that.

 _ **She is still your sister**_.

"She…is also…a…a bitch. Ever since my…parents left me land…and money she…has been…been trying to force…me to give it…it to her. Says it should…have been hers."

 _ **Is that how you came by such a nice house while working a truck driving job**_? He asked.

"More or…less, I got bored…and…and needed to do something so…I got the…job driving for…for the city. I live…quite comfort…tably. But I don't…don't need much…to be happy. Not many…friends. No one…likes a…stutter." She explained as Amun sat in silence and listened. He could tell that his sister had been a tough part of her life from the red haze that appeared around her when she was explaining to him. He then watched as it turned to brown as sadness took over. Amun wrapped his tail around the girl's waist in a type of Xeno hug. He knew that she would like the idea of being tail-hugged by a Xeno, and he was right. Her pheromones slowly changed from a brown to a soft white and he saw a gentle smile across her face. "Thank you…big bug." The playful insult granted her a soft nudge from the eight foot alien. "So what is…this plan of…of yours?" She said as she placed her two hands upon the tail that now held her tight.

 _ **You said that you have inherited land from your parents. Are you allowed access to it when you need to**_?

"Of…coarse. It is a little…farm a few hours…hours away. Why?"

 _ **Is there ever a lot of foot traffic there**_? Jolene started to connect the dots as Amun asked more questions.

"It would…make a good hiding…spot. It is…fenced off… no one in…or out." She explained

 _ **Do you think I could hide there for a while**_?

"Yes. We can…hide there for…as long as you…like." She said with a smile. Amun suspected that she enjoyed the thought of a vacation with a Xenomorph as a dream come true.

 _ **Only for a while, I will have to come back after a time**_.

"O? Why?"

 _ **The queen, I think her name was Emilia, I need to get her out**_.

"But she…she betrayed…you!" Amun could tell that she was not happy with his decision. "Why on earth…would you…save her?!"

 _ **She was a prisoner just as much as I was. They were forcing her to lure me into a trap, probably using pain as a motivator. I do not blame her at all, and I want to make sure she is set free. After all, I would have not gotten out without her help**_. Jolene let out a sigh.

"As long…as you don't…get taken. When do…do you want to leave? It…is Saturday so…we can go when ever."

 _ **We should leave quickly and before your sister wakes up, I don't want to have to knock her out again if I have to. I don't know what this poison will do to a person**_. Jolene stood from her stool.

"I'll pack." Was all she said before surprising Amun with a kiss on his head and leaving for her room. Amun thought it was cute that his nerd friend now had a giant pet alien all to herself.

" _She must really be enjoying herself._ " He thought to himself as he closed the laptop to conserve the battery. Amun decided to help by packing some food for the trip, but found it rather difficult when he could only see in gray scale. The food in the kitchen gave off some very pleasant aromas, but he could not tell what everything way! Some items he could identify from their shape alone, apples, bananas and grapes were all thrown into a bag that he had located.

Satisfied with the amount of snacks he had collected, he had not heard a thing from Jolene for a while and decided to check on her. He let loose a low hiss to see if she would respond, but when nothing came he decided to go check. He sauntered down the hall and rounded the doorway into her room. The only person in the room was the still sleeping sister on the bed which made Amun worry. He then heard a soft noise from the bathroom and made his way towards it where he saw the door open. He took a few steps towards the open door when he noticed Jolene coming towards him with a towel over her head, drying her hair. Amun halted in place. She must have been taking a shower and not have heard his call, because she was now walking towards him in her underwear. He did not know what to do so he stood frozen in the middle of the room as she unknowingly walked straight towards him. With the towel still over her head, she bumped into the Xeno and froze, probably knowing who she had just run into! Without a moment of hesitation she threw the towel that she had been drying her hair with over the large dome that was Amun's head.

"You…really need…to stop being…sure a…perv, big bug!" She shouted at Amun as she held the towel over his head. He could hear the playfulness in her voice and knew that she was not really mad at him. From underneath the towel, Amun extended his second jaw out into the towel as one would stick out their tough at someone. What he did not expect was when Jolene grabbed it and held tight. "Want…a souvenir?" Hearing the reference to Alien Resurrection made him laugh, which was more of a repetitive hiss.

"You know…that laugh…is…is rather…disturbing." He knew it to be true, but the short, hissing was the only option he had to express humour. "Now get going…I'll…be done soon. Just…wanted…to shower first. And keep that…towel on till…till you are…gone!" Amun was now satisfied that his friend was in no harm and slowly turned and made his way to the door, making sure to take his time and to hit anything on the way. Once back in the hall he removed the towel which he had to admit, smelt very pleasant, and made his way to the kitchen where he waited for Jolene to finish packing. She emerged a few minutes later with a large bag in tow and dropped in onto the tiled floor.

"So I will…need a second…to put the seat…seats down…in my car…so you will fit." With that, she grabbed her keys and shot out the front door. Amun had not even thought about how the ride out to this retreat would go. Being the middle of the day in a moving car designed for humans may cause a problem or two. However he went about finding a solution in the form of a large blanket in the hall closet. It would do rather well to cover him as he lay down inside the vehicle. Once he had the blanket back in the kitchen, he heard a car horn from behind the house. Not wanting a passer-by to see him in the large window, he slowly poked his head up from one corner to see what was going on. Thankfully he was greeted with the sight of Jolene waving to him while she stood beside a small car.

" _O dear that is going to be tight."_ Amun said to himself as he looked at the gray figure of the small four door that the woman was standing beside. No matter, Amun did not really have a choice at the moment. Jolene was being more that kind in taking him out to their hiding place so he would not complain. Amun watched as she made her was from the back ally to the back door of the house. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed her bag. Confusion took over as she then looked to the Xeno who was now clutching a large blanked.

"If you…want your…binky, that's fine." She said with a smile. Amun gave her a nudge with his tail to playfully tell her to be quiet. Amun then unfolded the blanket and wrapped it over himself. "O, good…good idea. I'll go…open the side door…for you." She said and made her exit. Amun moved and waited at the back door for the all clear signal from Jolene. He watched as she looked around the alleyway and then opened the side door, waved him over and then waited. Amun, not wanting anyone to spot him, crouched low and then took off at a full sprint.

To his surprise and amazement he was blindingly faster than he thought, getting across the rather large backyard in less than a second. It had been a full day and more since he had emerged from his cocoon and was more in tune with his new body. Stride after stride he flashed across the lawn in the back of Jolene's home, enjoying every step. He was now only a few feet from the can and realized that he may have a problem of stopping, or in his case, crashing into the car. Thankfully his aim had been true and he shot into the interior of the vehicle, but slammed into the opposite side door, making a loud bang. More embarrassed than anything, and with a now throbbing head, Amun stayed under the blanked on top of the folded down seats. He then heard the side door close and the driver door open and Jolene got inside, placing some item on the seat beside her. Amun, still hidden by his blanket of shame, hoped that he had not damaged the door that he had ran into and feared to look.

"Well...that's...that's one way...to do...it." He then heard her turn in her seat to look at the door that he had smashed. "And...that's a...nice...nice dent." Amun let out a small, low moan to let her know he was beyond sorry for the accident. "It's ok...big bug...don't...don't worry about...it. Stay low ok, it's...a bit of a ride and...I'll try to stop...half way to...let you stretch." Amun gave her a loud purr and then settled in for the long ride which was not as bad as he had thought.

Because of his new heightened sense of hearing, he was now attempting to identify every little whisper that he could hear as the two drove through the city. Things from construction workers who were talking about their union fees, to what Amun could only identified as a dentist drill at one point. Jolene would also start to chat with him about random things that crossed her mind, Amun was grateful to just listen to someone from under the blanket. He noticed that the more she relaxed the better her speech became, he mentally smiled at that. A while into the trip, Jolene's sudden cure word had Amun worried and even more so when he heard the sound of something he had really not hoped for, a police car.

"It's...it's ok. Probably...just a...break...light. I wasn't...wasn't speeding. I'll...see what...is wrong, just...play...along ok Amun? Don't...don't move." Jolene said as Amun let out a soft hiss as he nervously laid under the small piece of fabric that was keeping him hidden. he listened as Jolene slowly pulled over to the side of the road and parked her car, waiting for the officer to approach the car. A few silent moments passed before Amun heard the door of the police vehicle open and close, followed by footprints towards Jolene and himself. He heard the car window roll down and someone stop right at the driver door.

"Evening ma'am. Licence and registration please." A male voice said from outside the vehicle. He listened as Jolene shifted her weight to grab the paper work from the middle compartment between the two front seats. This was followed by more silence that tested Amun's nerves to their limits. He started to run though possible escapes that he may have to perform. He sincerely hopped that he would not have to kill the officer in order to keep himself a secret, but mental prepared himself to do what he must. However, if he had to murder a man in the middle of the street it would most likely only cause more problems than good. So he decided to do as Jolene had told him to and kept every muscle still. It was Jolene who spoke next.

"What...seems to...to be...the problem...officer?" Amun could tell that she was a bit nervous from the increase in her stutter. There was a pause before the response from the officer.

"Is everything ok ma'am?" The confusion was obvious in his voice, Amun could tell that he had not come across many people with speech impediments before.

"Not...at all. I...I just...have a speech...problem." Jolene explained as best she could. If the officer had half a brain he would be able to tell that she was being sincere and not putting on an act. Again a pause before the response from the officer which told Amun that the officer did not fully believe her. Amun stayed quiet and still as he listened to their conversation.

"You sure ma'am?"

"Yes...all is...good."

"You heading somewhere? I see your bag."

"Comicon...in another...city."

"What's a comicon?" He asked as he scratched his head.

"It's a...big party...for nerds."

"I see...and what do you have in the back there Miss Walker?"

"It's a...Xeno statue."

"A what?"

"From the...movie Alien...with Sigourney... Sigourney Weaver."

"O the one from the 90's?"

"Yes...that one."

"Do you mind if I look quick ma'am?"

"Not...not at all! Just...be careful...paint might...still be...be wet."

With that Amun heard the back door open as the officer entered the car and felt the blanket begin to move. As it was pulled off him he then saw the officer, who was surrounded in a dark yellow mist, come into view rather close to Amun's face. The man took a quick step back at the freighting image on the alien laying in the back seat. Amun did not move a muscle as the officer came into the car once again to have a closer look.

"This is quite the creation Miss Walker, did you make this?"

"Parts of...of it. Some...friends helped."

"Good lord this is ugly, I do remember this thing from the movie...it's even worst in real life. Bloody terrifying!" Amun fought the urge to jump at the man as funny as it would be to watch him scream and run.

"Want to...see something...neat?" Jolene said to the officer, Amun could see she was happy from the white mist coming off her. But he had no idea what she was up to and would just have to play along. "Squeeze...that thing...there and his...his tongue will...pop out...slowly." She was having way to much fun with this, Amun was worried she would give him away, however it may also ease the officers tension and let them go. Jolene pointed towards Amun's shoulder and the piece of flesh that was on top of it. The officer reached out with one hand and gently squeezed. Amun played along and slowly pulled back his lips showing his metallic colored teeth. The officer quickly withdrew his hands in fear, but Amun kept up with the trick. He opened his mouth, extended his secondary mouth and flexed its teeth before retracting it back into his long head. He closed his mouth and then remained as still as a doll.

"Sweet Christmas, that's one hell of a puppet you have there Miss Walker."

"Thank...thank you."

"Do you mind if I take a picture? The guys at the office will never believe me when I tell them this one." Before Jolene even had time to respond, the man had taken out his phone and snapped a quick photo. Amun was a bit worried about having a photo of him floating around, but there was nothing they could do now. Plus a lot of people know about Xenomorphs with the movies being so popular, so it would not be that far to have a full sized one in a collection. "Well Miss Walker, I pulled you over because your break light on the passenger side is out. See to that when you can."

"Will...will do! Thank...you." With that, the officer closed the back door, handed Jolene's license and registration back and went back to his cruiser. As his thoughts wondered with the continued drive out of the city, Amun remained still. It was not until he felt a light tap on his head that he finally moved a bit to find Jolene offering him a laptop.

"We are out...of the city, so you...can move around a ...bit. The speech...program should still...be open if ...you want." She said from the driver's seat. Amun moved and stretched his legs out as best he could within the small car. It was a long and mighty stretch that felt good and needed. He attempted to keep low for the cars passing by, but knew that people would not really be able to see him very well. So he opened the laptop and let it boot up. "So that was...a close one...with the cop! Let's... not do that...that again k?"

 **I'll try not to drive like a maniac from now on, promise**. She let out a small laugh as her mood relaxed a bit and began to give off a pleasant sent. **How far are we**?

"Still a way...yet to go. About...an hour and...a half."

 **So I should get comfy is what you are saying**?

"I think so, pulling over...might be...a bad idea."

 **I will have to agree with you there. Plus this blanket is to comfortable to leave alone** **.** She smiled again. Amun was glad that he could lighten the mood, he already knew that he had put this wonderful girl through enough stress. And he only seems to be asking her for more every time they talk. He would have to make it up to her somehow, in whatever way he could. The two continued to chat for the remainder of the drive, which was rather uneventful on the strait stretch of road from the city. Amun was glad that it had been, the last thing he wanted was another surprise that could cause a problem.

His attention was grabbed when the car went over something that felt like a rumble strip, shaking the car. He poked his large head up just over the window line to see where they were and he was glad at what he saw. To his left a large open field that stretch out for quite a ways with what looked like an ocean of wheat of some kind. In his new vision of gray, it was a rather strange sight to see but one that was still stunning. To the right was something that made him rather happy. A lush forest that was upon the side of a rather large hill or mountain, Amun could not tell. The trees were so thick and tall that seeing what lay beyond was impossible. He knew that this forest would help him run around a bit and not be seen. It also made for a rather handy escape route in case the worst happened. Looking out the front window he could see a small house coming into view.

It was almost the picture, perfect prairie style home out of an old cowboy book. A large front porch wrapped around the entire house with chairs for visiting. There was a second lever with a smaller balcony that only looked over the front entrance. Amun was meet with a sense of peace as he looked upon the small gem hidden within the country side. It would be the perfect place to hide. As Jolene pulled up to the side of the house between the trees, Amun noticed something that was behind the house that he was hoping for, a large barn.

 _"Perfect, everything I will need"._ He thought to himself as the car came to a soft halt and was shut off. Amun opened the back door and with a bit of effort, worked his way out of the car door. Once outside he had to stretch, his legs had been getting rather sore from being curled up so long. He extended his legs and up his body went. Standing normally he was about eight feet tall, but with his double jointed legs stretched he was probably pushing ten feet.

He reached both hands up high above his head as well, enjoying the pull on his muscles. He looked up at the sky and was disappointed at the lack of color that he now saw, but knew that it was a clear day because of the heat. Just something else he was going to have to get use to. While he looked into the gray sky, he felt something wrap around his lower half. Looking down he saw Jolene giving him a hug as best she could while he was so much higher than she was. Amun thought it was cute and rather enjoyed her embrace. Gentle he lowered himself down to his normal height and returned the gesture to the woman. They stayed like that for a short time before Jolene broke the silence.

"Thank you." Amun was a bit confused to her apology because he did not know what it was for. He put a little distance between their bodies and then used his tail to write in the dirt beside them.

'WHAT FOR'

"For being...such a good...person...person to me. I don't...have many...friends. I've only...know you for... a while...but..but you have...been more kind...than anyone." He could tell that she was being honest from the sadness in her voice and the change in her sent.

'HARD TO BELIEVE WITH THAT SMILE' As he wrote he felt her soft giggle within their hug, then she let the xenomorph go.

"Lets...go look at the...house!" She said as she grabbed his tail and began to pull him towards the small home. Amun thought of a better way of exploring the area though. Quickly and carefully he wrapped his tail around Jolene and lifted her up and onto his back. Then wrapping his tail around them both like a seat belt, crouched low to the ground. He then leapt thirty feet up into the air towards the roof of the home, flying through the air. Jolene let out a loud scream of joy and wrapped her hands tight around Amun. He was thankful that his back tubes were not a danger to her or he may have seriously burnt her, but it also made it rather easy to hold the woman in place. Amun landed with a thump onto the roof of the house, from there he started to crawl along the outside wall, letting Jolene experience what wall walking was like. After their lap around the outside of the house, he stopped above the front door and let Jolene fumble for her keys in her pocket.

Amun silently laughed as she had trouble working them out of her pocket and attempted to slid it into the key hole. It was tough to do life's simple things when you were on the back of a Xeno and inverted. Once she had the door unlocked and gave it a gentle push open, Amun stayed on the room and went inside. Jolene giggled in glee as they explored the kitchen and living room, then went upstairs and checked out the spare rooms. Once back on the main floor, Amun finally placed the woman back onto the floor with his tail as he stayed on the ceiling.

"That was fun...thank you." She said through a smile. "Shall we think...think about...supper? Or do...you even eat?" Amun had to pause and think, since he had escaped the facility, had he ever felt hunger? He focused on his mid section and wondered if he even had a stomach. He did not feel hunger in the slightest so looking at Jolene he shook his large head. "I kind of...figured that. Some people...think that Xeno's...are more machine...than animal and can...get notorious some other...way. That is how...they can hibernate...for so long." Interesting, Amun wished he could do some tests on this theory, but there would probably be no time. Amun gestured for the laptop so that he could chat with Jolene. "O, it's still...in the ...car. Hold on." She made her way out of the kitchen and out the front door, leaving Amun in silence for a moment to think.

He moved to the kitchen window that looked out over the sea of gray colored grass and prayed that his plan would work, and that Jolene stayed safe. He was growing quite fond of the girl and would hate himself if she was hurt. He then explored the kitchen as best he could, having to stop and identify a few objects that had no color or sent to them. What caught his attention was the rack of small tin containers and Amun knew exactly what he had found. The spice rack. He slowly began to open one after another of the small tin jars and explored the scents that were held within. Some were pleasant and he recognized as cinnamon or basil, with colors that were made of earth tones. Others he could not put a fix on, but still enjoyed. While he was deep in the container of oregano, he heard Jolene walking into the kitchen.

He turned to face her as she came through the door way. She smiled and giggled at the sight of the creature in the kitchen smelling spiced. "Stop getting...high on nutmeg...silly bug!" Amun stuck his second mouth out at he and closed the jar, placing it back on the rack. He made his was over to join Jolene at the kitchen table where she had already started to unpack her smaller bag. She found her laptop and handed it to him so he could boot it up. He opened the lid and set it down on the table and waited for the programs to wake up. The speech program started up and he began to type.

 **Thank you for driving by the way, you have no idea how much of a help you have been**.

"Of course! It..was...my pleasure."

 **So what were you thinking for supper? You were right, I do not think I am hungry, so we can make you whatever you would like**.

"Well I will have...to take a...trip to the general...store. We don't keep...food here while...no one is here."

 **That makes sense, I can hide out here until you get back. Tell me, is there even much foot traffic within the forest here**? She looked at him with one raised eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at. **I would enjoy stretching my legs and maybe testing my speed a little**. He explained. She adjusted her glassed higher on her nose and smiled.

"You should be...fine to do that. There...is never anyone...in there...that I have...have ever seen." Amun could tell that she was still a bit nervous at the thought of him running around in daylight. Her pheromones told him the whole story that she could not hide.

 **You do not have to worry. I believe we are far enough from danger that we can relax. If the company knew where I was, they would have been on us already. I believe we are safe.** He typed into the laptop. He wanted to put her mind at ease as a way to repay her for her kindness but was not sure if this would work. **I promise that I will stay out of sight.** When he finished typing his statement, he walked over to her and gave her a gentle nudge with his large head.

"Ok, ok...I will be...be back in a while. Try...not to build a hive...while I'm gone ok?" He stood watching at the woman grabbed her keys and purse from the table. She walked over to Amun and gave him a hug around his elongated head. "Stay...safe." It was all she said before she left the house. Amun walked to the front porch to watch her drive away. It was strange, it felt that she almost expected him not to be here when she gets back.

" _Very strange, maybe she does think that I am about to run off and leave her. I wonder if this has happened maybe one too many times to her in the past."_ He thought to himself as he walked around the overly large deck to the side of the house that faced the forest. He stood there looking for a time, taking in the gray scale view that was now his world. He could make out everything clear as day, but the lack of color was throwing him off. He moved to the rail of the deck and jumped over it to land softly upon the ground. As he landed he went down to all fours, being the more comfortable position now. He had been having a bit of trouble with his new body and how it was not structured.

The double jointed legs were definitely not made for standing and walking like a human would. And with his new tail throwing him off balance when he attempted to stand strait, he had found himself leaning forward to counter act the weight. He was not truly surprised thought, he was not human and that was the end of it, he would just have to get use to his new self. As he crouched with his claws on the ground he noticed that his hands were beginning to tingle. It did not feel like it was happening from his own body thought, it felt more like he was picking up vibrations from the ground. Like a spider feeling its web vibrate from a captured pray. No matter, he wanted to see what his new body could do. Looking to the nearest tree, he decided to see how far he could leap. The tree was large and would hold his weight, the problem was the distance.

The tree was a good thirty yards away from the house and from where he sat. He crouched low and coiled his legs underneath him. He would attempt the leap and see how far he could get. He released himself. Flying fast through the air he was taken by complete surprise when the tree was coming up far faster than he expected! Amun just got his own hands up in time to impact the trunk of the tree first, rather than his head. Even with the softer impact, he still hit the tree hard from the speed that he had been traveling. He dug his claws into the bark of the trunk and had to take a moment to recover. " _Good lord! That was ridiculous...and way too much fun!_ " He thought to himself.

He did not wait a second longer before looking for another target to leap to. Fining another larger tree a far distance away, he positioned himself to take another jump. Off he went like a bullet from the side of the tree and shot into the air towards the second tree. Again landing with a thud upon the trunk. He was having too much fun with this new power that he possessed. Amun continued his fun for some time before setting foot onto the soft ground of the forest. He realized that he had created quite the distance between himself and the house. Because he did not know how long it would take for Jolene to return, and he wanted to make sure he was there when she returned, he decided to make his way back to the house.

Amun wanted to test one more thing on his way, and that was his speed on foot. He made a guess that he would be able to gain ridicules momentum with how much power he has, so he wanted to see just how much. Amun started with a walk that turned into a light jog, when that was not enough, he took off on all fours at a running speed. Something was strange to him, he noticed that he was not getting tiered at all. It was as if the action was effortless. He picked up speed again almost flying across the ground. He found it easy to process his path even with the speeds he was traveling, which he placed around eighty kilometers an hour. His adrenaline was running full blast as he kept up his full speed. As he continued he did not notice the house before it was too late.

Amun came shooting out of the forest at full speed with no time to stop. He slammed into the side of the deck and crashed right through the wood siding. Pieces of tinder went flying as his large body tumbled through and under the deck where he finally impacted the structure of the house and stopped. He was rather dazed from the impact and struggled to regain himself. He slowly brushed parts of the deck from atop himself when he felt a sharp stab of pain in his side. He looked down to find a large splinter of wood protruding from his onyx colored skin. He did not move, he only observed and listened to his acid blood begin to melt the wood dagger. It was no time at all before the piece of wood simply fell away from his body, missing the part that had been within his skin. The pain was still there, but the main problem had been taken care of.

That was when Amun remembered what Jolene had told him about his blood becoming neutralized by his own body. So Amun placed his jaw over the wound and began to drool upon the acidic blood, hoping to stop the flow. The steady sizzling sound told him that it was indeed working and neutralizing the threat. Satisfied that he would not go about melting half the house down, he started to crawl towards the hole in the side of the deck that he had created. As he emerged from the hole he froze in fear when he came eye to eye with Jolene who was now standing with large bags of groceries as well as a shocked look on her face. Amun did not know what to do, he had no way to explain what had happened quickly without the computer. Thankfully it was Jolene who spoke first.

"I don't want...to know. But you...are so helping...to fix that. Come...inside you big bug." Without another word, she simply turned to walk inside. Amun, tail between his legs, followed in hopes that she would not be upset at him for the rest of the evening. When he entered the house, he found Jolene in the kitchen unloading the groceries that she had brought back with her. He decided that it might be best to keep quiet and just start helping her so he began to unload the random food items and hand them to her as she stayed in front of the fridge.

They continued to unpack in silence which made Amun think that the broken deck had wounded her a bit more than he had thought. When the last piece of food had been put away, Amun quickly went over to the laptop and began to boot it up. As he watched and waited for the screen to awake, he felt hands glide along his large head and wrap around him in an embrace.

"Don't...worry, I am not...mad, it was just...a surprise is all. Never much...liked that deck anyway." She pulled him in tightly to her warm body and Amun placed his hands upon her arms that were around his chin. It was then that he heard a quick gasp from the woman and she quickly crouched beside him. Amun realized that she was examining the wound from the piece of wood that had stabbed him earlier. "Amun! What...what happened? Was...this from...the deck?" She said as she became nervose and her stutter increased. Amun looked up in hoped that the computer was done booting and he could talk to his friend. When he found that it was indeed up and running, he opened the speack program and began to type.

 **It did, but do not worry, it does not hurt anymore. I neutralized it with my own drool.** The computer relayed in its mechanized voice. I guess that's what I get for running into the side of a building.

"Good lord! How...how fast were...you going?" She asked

 **If I had to place a speed, I would have to say about seventy kilometers an hour. Maybe less, but by the size of the hole I made I think I am pretty close with my guess**. Jolene smiled at his comment and stood.

"Were you...trying to...fly?"

 **Maybe a little, but I found that I am not aerodynamic enough. Too fat**. She giggled and placed a hand upon his head.

"Try...to be careful, I...enjoy you to...much to see...you hurt." Her comment reminded him of his plans for the future and made him drop his shoulders. "What is it?"

 **A conversation for later, and do not worry it is nothing bad. But let us eat, I can help you cook**. He typed and then looked to her for a response.

"That sounds...wonderful." She turned and made her way to the pantry and began to grab a few of the boxed that she had earlier placed inside. "How does...chicken and...roast veggies sound?"

 **Wonderful, what can I do first?**

"Chop up...some peppers and...onions for us...please." She said as she handed him a knife from the drawer. With that Amun and Jolene began creating the meal together. Amun listened as she chatted about her earlier life as a child and how her parents had been rather rich, but kept it a well hidden secret until they died and left most of it to her and not her siblings. Her one sister had been rather upset when the family had found out, but her brother had been rather happy for her because he knew of the rough childhood that she had gone through. Being bullied all through school, rather bad relationships with men and troubles finding a good job because of her speech impediment. Amun was shocked to find out that Jolene actually had a PhD in Astrophysics but could not find a job in the field due to a "problem communicating with others".

Amun was rather upset as she told him this, he felt that she should have been at least been given a chance before getting thrown out the door. The two continued to chat back and forth for quite some time, Amun typing away as fast as he could with the laptop. It was strange, Amun found that he was indeed a bit hungry, but after only half his plate he was full. He wondered if he needed the same amount of sustenance as a regular human. However it was getting a bit late and they should rest after such a long day. The two set out cleaning the dishes they had used and then tidying up the kitchen. Once the task was done, Jolene took Amun by the large, clawed hand, and lead the black creature up to the second level. It was a single long hallway that stretched the entire length of the house. Doors linned both sides of the hall that Amun could only guess as bedrooms. Jolene took Amun to the first door on the right hand side and opened it.

"This one will...be yours. The bed might...be a bit small...but I think all...the beds will be." Jolene explained as she showed Amun the room. She then went to a small closet on the left side of the room and produced an extra blanket and pillow. "I don't know...how Xeno's sleep, so I'll... leave these out for you." Amun nodded his head to thank her which she gave a small smile too. Amun moved to the side of the bed and inspected it through his gray scale vision.

She was correct in guessing that it was infact too small, but Amun figured if he curled up like a cat, the way he did the night before, he would be fine. Plus he did not really feel like sleeping on the floor again, he did like the feel of the soft bed. Jolene moved beside him and to his surprise gave him a hug. He was shocked, but enjoyed the contact. Somehow he felt that in his past life he had been single for quite some time, that or just deprived of love. He found her affection to be much appreciated and wanted. As they two stood in their embrace Jolene quietly whispered to Amun.

"If you...get lonely you...can come...visit me if...you like." If Amun had eyes, they would have shot wide. Did she just invite him to sleep with her? As much as he liked her, they still had only known each other for a few days. On top of that, he was now not even human! He did not want to over think it in case there was something else at hand, but wanted to be kind to her. He broke from her hold, took her hand and purred quietly, attempting to show his thanks. She smiled and walked towards the door, turning in its frame. "Good night...you big...bug." And with that she turned down the hall where Amun heard one of the doors open and close. With his new hearing he could tell that it had been the middle door on the opposite side of the hall.

Amun smiled inside, he was rather lucky to find someone who had not been scared of his new form, but sometimes he thought that she was a bit strange. Who was he to talk though, considering what he was now. Deep down he was beyond thankful for all her help, he may not survive this without it. As he climbed up onto the bed and curled up, wrapping his tail around himself, he went over his plans one more time. he still did not know how he was going to go about explaining things to Jolene, but he figured he would be honest and blunt. It was really the only way to tell the woman.

He tried not to think too much about it because he knew he would be up all night and did not want it to worry him the entire time. As so he rested, not sleeping, but not exactly awake. He found that his new state of sleep felt more like a mental disconnection to his surroundings than anything else. He could still hear and see everything that was going on, but it almost felt like it was a dream. He stayed like this for a few hours before something caught his attention, the soft noise of a door opening up in the hallway.

Amun raised his head from the bed, thinking that his captors had found him and Jolene. He listened intently at the soft sound of footsteps in the hall. Something was strange thought, the sounds was not of combat boots or shoes, but of bare feet. It was then that he realized it had to have been Jolene up and moving about, probably getting a drink or using the washroom. So Amun lay his large head back down onto the soft covers that he was atop of, knowing that they were still safe. He ran the previous day through his head, attempting to remember if he had noticed anyone following them, but realized that most of his journey had been looking at the inside of a car door. His worry slowly began to dissolve as he lay still in the pitch dark.

It was the soft sound of footsteps from the door that caught his attention again. He did not have to move his head to see Jolene standing in the hall looking towards him. He could see her perfectly in what he knew to be darkness. By her posture and slow movements, Amun could tell that she thought he was asleep, and was attempting not to wake him. He suspected she was heading down stairs for something until she took a slow, silent step into his room. She looked towards the still creature on the bed for a response, but when he gave none, she took a few more steps. Amun knew what she was doing, and as he watched her slowly approach him, he mentally gave up and decided to play along.

As she moved closer and closer he still stayed as still as he could. When she finally reached the bed, she paused, moving her face a bit closer to his. Amun began to purr rhythmically as if to mimic snoring, a simple trick to make her think he truly was asleep. Which seemed to work perfectly because she then smiled and slowly sat down on the bed beside him. He still did not move as she swung her legs up and onto the side of the bed to be fully laying beside him. She did not move for a short while after, perhaps thinking that she was letting his sleeping form adjust to the new object in the bed. It was not long until she moved closer to him, placing her hands upon his tail that had been wrapped around his own body. She slowly pulled the long, spinney appendage away from Amun and then wrapped it around herself. She must have taken this as a victory because once she had his tail, which Amun made sure to keep the blade well away from her, she softly drifted to sleep.

Amun could not help but smile, for as she laid beside him, she slept with a smile upon her face. He would not do a thing to take that away from her, she was perfectly happy and it was causing him happy as well. He kept watch over her while she cuddled up next to him to make sure that she did not fall off the bed, there was not much space left after filling it with a xenomorph and a human. So he used his tail from time to time to keep her from rolling off, which may have lead to what happened next. To prevent her from rolling off once again, he used his to prevent the action, but perhaps with a bit too much force this time. For when he pulled her back, he pulled her right into him, where she then began to weave her arms and legs with his own.

mun could tell that her actions were unconscious, but she seemed to smile bigger when she realized she was now cuddling an eight foot alien in a bed like a teddy bear. Amun let out a mental laugh, what a sight this would be to anyone that could see it. It made no difference thought because they were alone, his new friend was happy and they were safe, that was all that mattered. Jolene moved to rest her face right in front of his own and placed one of her hands on the side of his face. Amun wrapped his tail around her as best he could and placed his own hand on her side, keeping her close. They stayed like that through the night, the smile never leaving her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love and Pain

Amun could tell that Jolene was beginning to wake as the frequency of her tossing and turning increased. He decided to stay as still as he could, he wanted her to get as much sleep as she could. A few times he found her pulling him as close as she could to cuddle him. In truth, he did not mind. He still found it a bit weird that she wanted to cuddle such a beast, but him mind was still human and enjoyed to contact. Eventually she rolled to face him once more, this time with sleepy eyes half open. She placed a hand on the side of his head and smiled. Amun was sure that she could not tell that he was awake or asleep, instead she was smiling at the fact that she had an alien as a teddy bear. She gazed at him for a short while before whispering.

"Hay big...bug, you...awake yet?" She asked through tired words, it was almost as if she could still sleep for a few hours but wanted to start the day. She was probably excited to start her vacation with a xenomorph. Considering he did not sleep anymore and was getting rather bored in the bed, he gave her a low purr and moved his tail around her. She grabbed his tail and pulled it close, rubbing her cheek against the ribs that lined it. "Bacon and eggs?" She asked as she held his tail tight. Again he purred and then began to get out of the bed. As he stood and stretched his legs, his head gently bumped the roof, making Jolene giggle from atop the covers. Amun looked back to her and found her in a rather cute state. her hair was messy and her pj's were turned this way and that with maybe a few too many buttons undone. It was a good thing that he had no eyes because Jolene would have caught him looking a bit too long at her exposed collar bone. He lightly shook those thoughts out of his head as a new thought came to mind. As Jolene sat on her knees and stretched skyward. she suddenly felt a tail wrapp around her waist and gentle begin to lift her.

She giggles as Amun lifter her with ease and placed her on his back, wrapping his tail around her like a belt. As he walked down the hall he felt her wrap her arms around him tightly, enjoying the free ride. He was sure if he kept her long enough she would probably go back to sleep. When the two arrived in the kitchen, Amun used his tail to set the still sleepy woman onto the stood that was at the breakfast nook. He then went to the fridge and produced the eggs and the bacon. He placed both on the counter and went looking for the coffee to make Jolene a fresh pot.

As he looked through the pantry he was having difficulties because of his gray scale vision, he could not see the labels or colors of the cans and boxes. He would have to ask Jolene where she had placed it. Before he had time to turn to locate the laptop, he heard a soft giggle from the table. Turning, he found Jolene standing with the bacon in hand. Amun tilted his head, he was not sure what was funny. "You cannot tell...can you? Ha ha Amun these...are fish filets!" She let out a healthy laugh causing Amun to curled up in embarrassment. "O Amun, what's...wrong? It's ok, I...remember you said...you can't see well." Amun went over to the lap top that was still set up on the table from the night before, and opened up his program.

 **I may have been off a bit with that statement. I can see rather well, but everything is in gray scale. The only thing I can see is pheromones. I thought it was bacon because the packaging was the same**. He explained.

"I know." She replied, "Pheromones are...are how you...view the world... as far as we know. No one... could guess how everything... else looked to a Xeno." She talked as she walked over to the fridge and placed the fish back, grabbing another package that must have been the bacon. "So can you...tell what I am...feeling most of the..time from...from my smell?"

 **Sometimes, it is a bit difficult to tell what all the different pheromones mean when I have nothing to reference. I have been guessing most of the time.** He typed as she started to prepare pans for the food.

"That makes...sense. No one really...handed you a guide...when you came out...out of your cocoon. And she...didn't have much time...to teach you." Amun paused at her reference to Emillia, it reminded him of what he had to do today. It was something that he knew would not make Jolene happy, but it had to be done to keep them both safe. Jolene noticed his hesitation. "What is wrong...Amun?"

 **Jolene, I need to tell you something that you will not like. It is not something bad, but it will have to be done in order to end what this company did to me and Emillia.** Jolene paused what she was doing and let out a long sigh.

"Can we at...at least have breakfast...first? I would like...a good morning with you." She asked as she looked out the kitchen window. Amun watched as a brown mist formed around her telling him that she was sad. He moved away from the table and came up behind her, putting both arms around her. She instantly placed her arms upon his and gave him a squeeze. He let out a purr, gave her one final squeeze, and released her. When she turned to face him he was not expecting what came next, but he did not mind. She placed both hand on his cheeks, pulled his head down and placed a kiss on his large head. He smiled, showing his metallic teeth, but she knew what it meant. Amun wanted to help her with her good morning, so he pointed to the coffee pot.

"I would...love some. It is...is the second can...on the top right." Amun proceeded to locate the can and make a pot of coffee for Jolene. He himself did not want to have any because he was already wide awake, and he really did not know what would happen if he had caffeine. However, he took pleasure in making a pot for someone else to enjoy. He went about his work as Jolene chatted away to him over the sounds of food cooking and birds in the distance. The morning went out quietly and calmly for the two who were just enjoying each other's company once more.

It was not until the dishes were away and Jolene sat across from him, holding tightly to her last cup of coffee as if waiting for some sort of punishment. Her pheromones changed from a light red, to a deep yellow, and back again. Amun could tell that she was worried for what he was going to say to her, but it could not be helped, it had to be done. Amun got up to retrieve the lap top from the counter and brought it back to the table. He started to type and noticed that Jolene's fear grew more and more as the second passed. He sent his fist message.

 **Jolene, I can tell that you are afraid, but I don't want you to worry. I am not going anywhere yet and I will not just disappear, I promise. But I have a plan, I am not sure if it will work, but I think it might. Do you remember how I told you I woke up in a cocoon?** She Nodded.

 **Well I remember you saying that Xeno's have the ability to change their bodies to fit their needs. A drone can become a queen if their current one dies or a warrior can become a Praetorian or Charger if needed. I think I can make myself change like this to gain the advantage. A Praetorian would give me a lot of strength that I could use, I may try for that. The plan that I have will need that muscle in order to work, and it's more than you or me, can offer. So I need to sleep so that I can change into something more. What I must ask of you in a lot, and I am sorry for having to do so, but I would be blessed if you would watch over me while I am changing.** Amun watched as colorless tears flowed down her cheeks. She nodded once more.

 **There is also one more thing that we will have to do. The last time I emerged from the cocoon I lost my memory, so I want you to keep reminding me of what has happened and who I am. And who you are. I need you to remind me of Emilia and that I need to release her so that we can all be free. Tell me of the first night we met and how much fun we have had.** He watched as she brought her knees up to her chest on the chair, letting tear after tear fall. **I need you to tell me that you like to tickle my tail. That you are a little crazy in the mornings but like your coffee. Tell me that I love to make you smile and think it's cute. I need you to remind me that I have grown rather fond of you**. With lightning speed, Jolene leapt from her chair and landed on Amun, arms wrapped around him. He heard her crying from where she had buried her face into his hard exo-skeleton. He lightly stroked her hair as she cried, wanting to do anything he could to let her know it would be alright. He gently wrapped his tail around her and few times and pulled her closer.

"No...don't...dont' go. I can't...lose you...too." Amun hear her words through the tears and wanted to cry himself, but knew his body did not have the ability to. He knew she was rather upset with the increase in her stutter. "We can...can just...stay...here. We...we don't have...to do any...anything. Just...stay with...me...please." Amun's heart was breaking inside, if he even had a heart. He reached over with one hand to type on the computer.

 **Do not worry Jolene, I am not going anywhere. I will stay with you, but I have to do this, to make sure I am free to live out my life without fear. I cannot live if I know we cannot be safe together, I will not put you through that.**

"I don't...care, as long...as I...keep you." she whispered.

 **And you will, I promise. All you have to do is make me remember at any cost. Talk to me while I am asleep and tell me our story because I may not remember when I wake. Can you do that for me?**

"I...I promise."

 **Please don't be sad**.

"I just...don't want to...lose this."

 __ **I know, and you will not. I just need to change is all, I will be here the whole time, I'm just not going to be able to help with the dishes for a while.** His joke got a small laugh from the woman who was curled up in his embrace. After another tight squeeze, they two finally let one another go. Jolene looked up at him and wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

"What do…you need…you big bug?" He purred at her joke and then responded.

 **There was a large barn behind the house correct? I will need somewhere I can hide my cocoon for a while? I will be rather vulnerable while changing.** He explained. Without a word, Jolene nodded and softly took his clawed hand in hers, pulling him towards the back door. It swung open with a creek and let the two out into the world. Amun was once again met with the field of gray that he had seen before, a colorless ocean that seemed dull but so alive. He only glanced at it for a moment before looking down the path towards the rather large barn that stood a hundred yards away. It stood around three stories tall with windows all around the bottom level.

Made of wood, the age of the barn was showing as the paint was beginning to fall off in places around the exterior. It was a bit hard for Amun to tell when everything way gray, but he noticed small lines where he noticed a different texture. In the end, it would do nicely for what he needed, what it looked like mattered little. Two large doors were located on the front half that faced the back of the house where, from the tire tracks, large tractors and trucks wound enter and exit. Amun did not take Jolene's family as farmers, but perhaps the land was purchased from someone else who had been. As they approached, she took him towards the smaller human sized door on the right. Jolene let go of Amun's hand and pushed the door open with some effort.

It seemed that the barn had not been used in quite some time, for dust and a bit of paint fell from the door as it was forced open. As his guide moved further into the barn, he saw what looked like a farmers market from eighty years ago. Old farm equipment and hand tools littered every open space on the walls. Trackers, old trucks and some other larger equipment were neatly lined up on the left side. Thankfully, even with the vast quantity of items, everything had been well organized to leave a large amount of room in the center of the barn. Amun walked the exterior and looked into the stalled that lined the right side. More tools, shovels, buckets and things he had never seen before were placed neatly in their resting places.

"When my family…bought the…farm, the old couple…that had…it before left everything. I think…they moved into a…retirement home…which means they…they could not keep…anything." He heard Jolene explain from behind him as he wondered. Amun noticed that there was a second floor to the barn and decided to take a look. He crouched low and leapt the thirty some feet to the open platform. He landed into a soft pile of hay which went flying in every direction.

"Hay!" Jolene exclaimed her concern as her friend disappeared. Amun could hear her footsteps as she ran to what he could only guess as a ladder or stairs. He decided to have a bit of fun, for the pile of hay that he was sitting in was rather large and could hide a xeno easily. He forced himself within the mount of dead straw and waited, listening to the footsteps of his victim getting closer. When they came to a stop in front of him, he waited for his trick to take hold.

"Amun? Where…where are…you?" She called out for him as she looked around the second level of the barn. There had not been much up here but the hay, however there had been numerous placed he could have hid. He did not want to scare her too badly thought and decided to be a bit nice. From under cover, he let out a loud purr. He knew that she had heard it because the footsteps had stopped in their tracks.

"Amun? Is that…you?" She asked, moving closer to the mount of hay. He let out another purr, this time a bit softer to draw her in closer, which worked perfectly. He listened intently as she moved close to the mount and began to poke and prod into it. He waited another few second before slowly emerging from the pile. Even though she knew he was inside, she still jumped a bit at the sight of a xenomorph coming out of the straw. Slowly as to not frighten her more, he wrapped his arms and tail around her and began to move back into the hay.

"What are….you doing?" She asked with a giggle as he took her back into his hiding spot. Fully backing into cover, and with his victim in hand, he made a bit of space within the mound for her to move. Jolene could not stop giggling from within his playful embrace. "Now what, you…you big bug?" He watched as a soft purple mist began to surround her. "Now you have…me what…will...will you do?" Her words were soft and erotic which threw Amun off guard a bit.

He had known for a while that Jolene had emotions for him, but by the sounds of things, it was a bit deeper than he had thought. He stood frozen, not sure what to do. She acted first by placing her hand on the side of his head, gently pulling his head down towards her. It was a bit cramped within the mound, but because of his size and strength, Amun had no problem making a bit more room for the two. As she pulled his face towards hers, the purple mist intensified and Amun came to realize it was representing her sexual desires towards him. He thought it was strange that she found him attractive, but after a millisecond he did not care. All thought were cut short as he felt Jolene's lip upon his own. His own desire and want began to grow as the two stayed locked in this embrace. His hands and tail gripped her slender body a bit tighter, her hands moved to his shoulders. She gently pulled away and looked up at his eye-less face with sure desire that Amun could not help but follow. No more words were said.

A few hours later, Amun was sitting at the edge of the second level of the barn, looking down at the place where he would make his cocoon and attempt to change his body. He figured with enough will power he would be able to do it, a mind over matter sort of situation. Something was telling him that it would work, that there were some animals that could change their structure or gender at will, so why not him. " _It will work…it has to. For all of us._ " He thought to himself as he pondered the days to come. He would free Emilia from the company and then live his own life with his new mate.

"Hay big…bug, have you…seen my…my bra?" Amun snickered in his head as he looked down at the bra that was hidden under his hands. His tail began to playfully trail back and forth on the ground behind him, which may have given his secret away. "Why you!" Was all he heard before he felt Jolene pounce upon him. He did not move much from the impact because he was in fact much heavier than her, but was thankful that she did not send them both other the edge of the platform. He stayed still as he felt her climbing upon his back and looking over his shoulder, probably down towards his hand that covered his prize.

"Give…me that…you big bug!" Amun purred loud to tell her that he would not give up his prize. She giggled and attempted to pry his hand up so that she could retrieve her piece of underwear. Amun only purred at her feeble attempts to move him. She could tell that the purr was more of a laugh and she paused to think around his strength, which was when she remembered something. She let go of him and stood as if defeated, but then sprung for his tail and pinned it to the ground. Not knowing how this would help her, he kept his tail on the ground and let her lay upon it. It was not until he felt her fingers running down the larger fins that protruded from his tail that he felt the sharp, ticking feeling shoot up his spin. It was so intense that he was forced to jump away, pulling his tail away from the woman's grasp. He really did not think that this new body would be as ticklish as it was, it was rather strange.

However, he could not change the fact that it was. As he leapt away, he made sure to grad his prize as he did, not wanting her to win this playful fight. After he was free and clear of her grasp, he ran to the nearest wall and began to climb. Up he went until he reached the ceiling, where he continued to wall walk until he was right above his tickle attacker. He looked down to the topless woman who now had her hands on her hips, tapping one top in frustration.

"You don't…play fair do…do you?" Amun stuck out his second mouth at her, she responded by sticking her tough out at the creature. Knowing that he had won, he dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of the half-naked woman. Staying down on all fours, he looked up at her.

"Come now, hand….it over." She ordered and put out her hand, Amun simply purred at her. She smiled, bent down, and placed a kiss on his head which rewarded her with her underwear from the alien. She laughed. "First time…I have had…to pay for my…bra back." Amun watched as she proceeded to put on her bra and went to find her shirt. Once she was fully clothed again she came straight back to the sitting Xeno and wrapped her arms around him. She let loose a loud sigh from within their embrace. "Will you…be asleep long?" Amun shrugged his shoulders.

"Will you be…able to...hear me?" Amun nodded. She cuddled in closer to him. "I will…watch over you…I promise." She backed away and gave him a kiss. Amun took a moment to look at his new mate and smiled, showing his teeth to her. She gave a small smile back. He then turned and leapt down from the second level to the ground and moved into the center of the open area. He in truth was not exactly sure how this would work, but something in his mind told him that his body knew what to do. So he got down to all fours and mentally pictured a Praetorian.

Jolene and produced some pictures of what it looked like on her cell phone so he had a pretty good idea. He focused on the larger, crowned head, the longer tail and muscular body. He started focusing on his own body, and what it would look like as it changed from his current for to that of the Praetorian. That was when he felt his stomach start to feel a bit strange. Not like he was sick, but more like it was full, as if he had just eaten. He also noticed that he began to drool uncontrollably, and more so than it would have normally. He kept focusing on what he wanted his new body to look like, every curve and sharp point that he needed to change himself into what was needed. His stomach muscles tensed, and forced him to throw up. There was no pain, and perhaps the drool was making it smoother, but he produced a rather large pile of mucus looking substance. Staring at it, he was not exactly sure what to do next.

"That is…you secreted…resin. You can build…your cocoon out…out of it." Amun looked over his shoulder to Jolene who was now sitting on the edge of the second level platform watching. She really did now a lot about Xenomorphs and how they operated. He turned his attention back towards the building material that his own body had produced. He reached out and began to mold it with his hands. He was not sure what structure to build for a proper cocoon, so he simply started to build a small wall around himself. As he was forming the mucus, he unconsciously puked up more, covering his arms in front of himself. He was a bit embarrassed, but kept working on his cocoon, using the new material. This process continued on for an hour or two, building up his wall, producing more material and repeating. Amun found that the mucus was rather easy to work with, as it seemed to harden rather quickly and stuck to itself with great strength. When he was near completion of his dome, and had just the top left to cover, he looked through its opening towards his lover.

She was looking back down at him when she kissed her hand and then extended it towards him. He let out a soft screech in response. Then, with hands full of mucus, he began to complete the dome and seal himself inside. As he finished, and the cocoon complete, he felt alone and afraid. Feelings of the first time he awoke flooded back to his memory. Confusion, fear and anger ran ramped through his mind. He had thought that this would happen and knew how to counter it. He pictured the last few days in his mind, and how happy he had been. He pictured the first night talking with Jolene had how badly he had scared her when he turned the lights on in the basement. He remembered her tricking the cop into thinking he was a statue for a comicon in order to let them go.

He remembered today, and what it felt like to lay beside someone who loved him. Because he did not remember his old life, these memories were all he had. He would do everything he could to protect them and protect the future that he wanted. He threw up more mucus, and spread it upon the insides of the walls to reinforce them. He kept replaying his memories within his mind as he worked inside his cocoon. Eventually, there was no room for him to move around, but he continued to produce more and more mucus until every inch of his shell was full. Amun was now mobilized in a protective pocket of his own mucus which was strangely comfortable. He stayed like that for a short while until he heard Jolene approach.

"Don't worry…big bug. I'll…watch over you." He felt something touch the shell of his cocoon and then depart. He began to focus on the Preatorian once again. He stayed like that for quite some time before he felt his mind begin to slip away from him. He recognized this feeling, it was the same as when he laid to rest. It was not sleeping as much as dreaming while awake. His dreams were filled with images of his new body, of what he wished himself to change into. While he was in this state, he began to lose track of time. How long had he been in the barn now? Five hours, all night? He could not tell anymore. He could tell when Jolene came back into the barn and sat beside him and chatted away for a while. She said good night and then was gone, leaving Amun alone to disappear into his own mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Am Your Sword

He woke from his dream once again to someone talking, but he was not sure who. It was a woman's voice, soft and gentle. Where was he though? He didn't have a clue what was going on or where he was or why he could not move. So he listened as the voice explained to him his name and where he was.

" _Jolene…I…know that name. She…she was the one who found me in the truck. After…after I escaped the company. I remember. She..took me to a barn. Buy why?"_ Some of his memories came back as the voice of Jolene told him their story. " _I remember! I am changing to be stronger so I can rescue Emilia. She…is still trapped. I have a plan to get her out!"_ He had regained most of his memories of who he was and where.

"I'll be back…my big…big bug." Was the last thing he heard before the woman, his lover, left. Amun fell back into his own mind once left alone and once again lost all track of time. This process repeated itself for quite some time. How long, he could not tell, but each time she returned, she told him who he was and what was going on. However, less and less details came back to him as she reminded him. It seemed that he was losing grip upon his memories that he was so desperately trying to hold on to. He shot awake once more to footsteps coming near to him. But where was he? What was going on? He began to panic as he could not see much and was in some sort of liquid. He began to move, trying to break out of whatever he was in.

"Stay calm…Amun, it is…just me, it is Jolene."

" _Jolene…I…know that name. Don't I? I can't remember…what is going on. Am I Amun?"_ He listened as the women explain their story to his and he calmed down. He could only remember small fragments of what she was telling him. It was just enough for him to believe her.

"Remember Amun, you are…changing yourself into…into a Preatorian. It looks…like a queen but smaller." She explained to him.

" _A Preatorian? What is that? Queen…but I feel male…should it not be..should I not be king? Am I turning into a king? A queen but bigger did she say?" His_ mind was lost with what Jolene was explaining and the woman had no way of knowing that Amun was misinterpreting her explanation. " _A king, I will be a king!"_ His dream began to fill with images of a xenomorph of immense size and strength. Something that no one could ever imagine would be possible. " _Strong…I will be strong to save them, to save all of them!"_

The next time he awake was to a strange sound, not just the footsteps that usually woke him. There was a soft crying that accompanied the steps at the approached him.  
"Amun…It`s Jolene…something…happened." The voice told him through tears.

" _Jolene…this is Jolene…I remember her! She…hid me in a barn to change. We…we made love in the barn. Is she crying? Why would she cry?"_ He thought to himself. He listened as Jolene told him a story, one that made his a bit angry. She explained that she had gone for a company party at a local restaurant to celebrate someone's birthday. Things were going well until some of the men were getting a bit too drunk. Of them had touched her inappropriately and she warned them to stop. A comment was made that no one would love her because of her speech impediment to which she replied her lover didn't care that she had it. They laughed at her and told her to stop making up people who didn't exist, that no one would ever love her. Amun was rather upset, he knew that he had emotions towards this woman that were real and that he cared for her deeply. He began to rock back and forth in his cocoon, wanting to come out.

"No Amun! Don't…don't break your…cocoon! I am…ok, just upset. Please…don't worry. I…don't want you…to come out…if you aren't ready…yet." Amun stopped moving, he could tell from the tone of her voice that she was calm and that her concern was true. He would listen to his love, to his mate, to his queen.

" _I am a king, I listen to my Queen."_ He thought to himself to calm down. Jolene chatted to him for most of the day, getting everything off her chest. This had not been the first time that she had been abused which had caused her to isolate herself a bit. This way why she had become so attached to Amun so quickly. He had been so different then every other guy. He had seen her as a person and not a problem. Hours of talking later and it was time for her to go.

"I'll be back…my big bug." She said before she left. He was not sure how much time had passed before he woke next, but this time something was strange. His skin was itchy, he needed to scratch. He tried to move but could not. Where was he? Why could he not move. Something was wrong, he felt trapped and he had to get out of whatever was holding him. He began to move as much as he could in attempts to break his bonds. Slowly he felt the walls of his cage give way, and he gained more room in which to move. He attempted to stretch his legs and stand, bud his head was stopped by something. So he decided to move in a different direction, finding room that way. Something was strange though, his body didn't feel right. His head was too big and was that…did he have a tail?

" _What is going on! Where the hell am I!"_ Breaking away more and more of whatever it was that held him, he found that his vision was not normal. Everything was a shade of gray with lighter and darker tones to show his shapes. He looked around and noticed that he was in a small shack, with small tools and things upon the ground. His head hurt and his body was itchy, so he began to scratch. That was when he noticed his clawed hand and was taken back. " _What the hell! What is going on!"_ He started looking over his entire body and found that he was no longer human! His legs had another section to them with large feet that had deadly looking claws. His hands had another thumb upon them instead of a pinky.

He began to panic, he had no idea who he was or where he is. He attempted to stand up tall and then hit his head on the roof of the shack. Realizing that he must have gotten in here somehow, he looked for a door. He found it difficult to see with his new vision because details were not lost in the single color of gray. As he searched the outer walls, he came across a large rectangle which he guessed was a sliding door. He moved towards it and slipped upon the ground and his side against something hard. Looking to his side he noticed bits and pieces of the shell that he had broken out of. However something was behind the slime and pieces, something metal.

He reached down with his clawed hand and moved the shell aside to reveal something strange. It took a second to recognize it, but once he knew what he began to panic. It was a tractor, a farming tractor that only came up to his hip. He looked at the piece of equipment when something clicked inside his mind. He took another look around and realized he was not in a shack, but inside a full sized barn. Everything had not been made small, he was just that large. He bend down and looked at some of the tools that were inside the stalls that lined the one wall, picking up a shovel. It was about the size of a pencil in comparison to his hand. He dropped it to the ground.

" _I have to get out of here, I have to get away."_ The panic took over and he only reacted. He took two giant steps towards what he thought was the door and crashed into it, breaking it down. As he crashed through, pieces of wood went flying in every direction. That's when he felt himself begin to fall, he had not been use to his body and lost his balance. He impacted the ground with such force that his vision blurred and began to spin. He took a moment upon the ground to let his mind settle before moving to stand, which turned out to be a bit difficult. Once he was on two legs again, he found it was hard to stay balanced.

Looking behind him he finally saw the tail that was protruding from his body, and was causing his unbalance. He began to lean forward until he found his center and was surprise at how far he was now bent over. His stance felt more like a t-rex than any other animal he knew of. He tried to take a few steps and stumbled a bit before getting use to himself. There was a small white house in front of him that made for a good first objective. Step by step he got use to his new, three story tall body, which was not as easy as he thought. With such a large tail to counter balance his upper body, it swung as he took each step and throwing his body from side to side. So he took it slow and got use to all the new motions that had to be performed.

When he reached the house he paused and peered in through the second story window, hoping to find someone that could explain what was happening. To his dismay, there was nothing resembling a human within the house, so he moved on. With a hand gentle on the roof of the house for stability, he began to move around the house. When he came to the corner he froze for when he looked past the corner to the field in front of the small house, he found himself looking down the barrel of more than a few tanks. He did not move because he did not want to frighten anyone into taking a shot. He noticed at least two dozen troops with rifles and missile launchers pointed at him ready to fire at a command. He did not know what to do.

Who were these men who obviously knew who he was, even when he did not. Why did they feel the need to have so much fire power? It was not until a single man exited one of the armored vehicles, and held up a mega phone, that he got a few answers.

"Do not run or we will open fire. You are to come calmly and carefully with us or we will use force. Do you understand?" He moved a bit more into view and noticed a few of the foot troops taking a step back. This made him wonder if they had known what they were getting into, or if his figure was a surprise to them. As he came into full view, he noticed something strange, a yellow mist forming around each person he could see. "Do…do you understand?" The man asked again, so he responded with a nod of his large, crowned head. "Step forward and place your hands onto the ground. We will be placing restraints upon them." He took a few steps towards them, doing as he was told.

As he got close with each step, the yellow mist that surrounded each one of them grew in size and color. Maybe it had something to do with fear. He would worry about it later. When he was standing in front of the man with the megaphone, he bent down and placed both hands onto the ground in front of him. All he could hope for was that his compliance would find him some answers as to who he was. From the side, he noticed two men walking towards him what looked like a giant pair of hand cuffs.

"Amun! Don't…do it!" A scream came from behind him. He stood up and turned to see a woman running out of the house with a military man chasing her down. The man then tackled the fleeing woman to the ground, restrained her, and lifted her back to her feet. Amun watched as the crying woman attempted to fight her captor. It seemed she was attempting to make it to him, but he did not know who she was. "Remember…Amun! You…need…to…remember!"

Something told him that the concerned woman was important, so he walked towards her and the man that was holding her. A yellow mist began to form around the man, but not around the woman. Was she somehow not frightened of him? As he approached the two, the man then attempted to pull her back into the house. He took a few quick steps towards them to stop them before they got away, which was when the man pulled the side arm from his hip and put it to the woman's head. He froze in his tracks and stared at the two, it was clear that the man did not want him to come close to them.

"Do not approach the woman or we will kill her. Come back and put the restraints on. Comply and nothing will happen to her." Came the man with the mega phone. The way he was talking made it sound like she had been important to him somehow.

" _Damn it why can I not remember!"_ He thought to himself. He was torn in that moment as to what to do. He wanted to comply and get some answers from these people, but he also wanted to know who this girl was who seemed to be important.

"Don't…don't listen! He…is the…one who…kidnapped…you." The girl looked straight at him with tears in her eyes. "They...turned you…into this! You…need to…remember!" It was strange but she seemed to have a speech impediment that was very familiar. Something about getting worst the more she was nervous.

"Be quiet!" The man with the gun told her and shook her a bit to get his point across. "I'll put on in your head I promise." He did not really like the way he was treating her, and could feel his anger starting to surface. Was it because he knew hew before and the emotions were starting to connect. Or perhaps he just didn't like to treat woman that was, he was not sure.

"Comply Amun, do it now or she will be killed!" The man with the loud speaker barked at him. Had he just called him Amun? Was that his name? Had the girl not said the same name as she ran from the house. He was beginning to feel that he truly had known the woman from, and that she was very important to him. He was at a cross road. Did he move over to put on the restraints for the slight chance that he would get answers? Or did he attempt to rescue the woman who had known him before he came from that strange cocoon. He looked backed and locked eyes with the woman who had the gun still pressed against her head. She was so concerned, but it seemed she was more concerned over him that she was over herself. As he looked at her, he hear he whisper softly.

"Please…remember…you…big bug." She screamed.

" _Big bug…that...that was my nick name. Someone very…very close to me called me that. My mate…my queen…Jolene…JOLENE!"_ Everything came flooding back to his mind. The escape from the lab, the days he spent with Jolene and the plan that he had created to save Emilia and have a future with Jolene. He stumbled down to one knee and grabbed his crown, his head was throbbing in pain with the flood or emotions and memories. Images of chatting with Jolene all night, sleeping beside her and cuddling with her until the morning were some of the strongest that came through.

With his memories came his rage and anger towards the ones who had done this to him and the ones who currently had a gun to his loves head. As the throbbing began to subside, he had to formulate a plan, had to get them both out of here. Something came to mind that might work well, he stood back up and relaxed to not give away the fact that he remembered. He let loose a loud, low purr that he hoped Jolene would recognize and knew that it was him. He watched as a blue mist formed around her body that let him know that she did. He turned to the armored vehicles to make it look like he was going to comply with their orders. But instead of walking towards them, Amun let loose a mighty roar that sent a few of them tumbling backwards and caused a few of them to squeeze their triggers. Amun was not concerned with the bullets, but with what was happening behind him. He turned slightly to see where Jolene had ended up and to his pleasure she had done just what he had wanted and dropped to the ground, leaving her captor standing up alone. Amun snapped his large tail towards him, wanting to use the blade that was the length of an SUV.

His aim had been true, and in a flash the man's body fell into two pieces. There was no time to think as bullets began to snap into his side, causing him a bit of pain. It was the missile that struck the side of his head that caused the most amount of pain. He had to ignore it all and get to Jolene, taking only a few steps towards her. He scooped her up into his arms and took off into a full sprint into the open fields that were in front of him. He was only a few steps into the foot high grass before he was hit with something that nearly threw him off his feet. He covered Jolene with his second had to protect her from any acid that might be flowing from him. He took a quick back and noticed the smoke surrounding the barrel of one of the many takes that had been looking at him. As he looked back, he saw another take snap as the round left the barrel. Amun quickly leapt to the side to doge the shot that exploded where he had just been. He had a split moment and looked down to check on Jolene who was terrified, but seemed to physically be ok.

He closed his hands to protect her again and then took off, this time towards the forest. He realized that those tanks would rip him apart in the open so the only way to beat their fire power would be to lose them in the forest. So he ran, as fast as he could towards the lush forest. As he ran, another shot from a tank whistled by his head and a missile impacted near his foot and sent some shrapnel into his leg. But he did not lose a single stride because he had to get Jolene out of here. As he ran behind the house, it exploded beside him from another piece of ordinance that he did not see. He just kept running. He was a few large strides into the forest when one of the tanks shots was a bit more accurate than the others.

The tree to his side exploded and shot sharp spears of wood towards him as the shell tore through it and hit Amun in the side. He could not keep his balance and tumbled to his side, making sure to keep Jolene safe within his hands above everything else. As he fell he struck another tree that had been to the other side of him and sent into splinters. He impacted the ground with a great amount of pain in his back where he was sure the round had struck. He pushed the pain aside the moment he felt something missing from his hands. Jolene! He searched the area rapidly in search of her.

"Amun!" He heard the call from his left and turned to see the woman starting to stand up, shaken from the impact.

" _No Jolene! Stay down!"_ She could not hear his thoughts, and it may have prevented what happened next. All Amun saw was Jolene's shirt flutter, and something black spray forth. She then collapsed to the ground. Amun froze in terror, his love had just been hit. He panicked and sprinted towards her, scooping her up quickly and then taking off into the forest. Faster and faster he went, weaving between the trees. As he ran he looked down at the very still body of his mate within his hands.

" _No Jolene, please don't! No, no_!" He was so focused on his love that he had not even noticed that instead of running around the trees in his path, he was running through them without losing pace. He closed his hands and ran faster, he needed to get her away, he had to help her! Amun looked up and saw that the trees were ending abruptly and that he was coming up on a road. " _Perfect! I can find someone to help! Please Jolene, just hang on!"_ As he emerged from the trees, he looked one was and saw nothing.

Thankfully from the other direction he saw a large set of head lights coming towards him. He started to jog towards them and realizing that it was a semi truck. Amun shifted Jolene into one hand and started to wave the semi down. Once the truck was close enough to see what was on the road, he slammed on his breaks. Amun approached the driver side of the truck and had to bend down to look into its window. He came face to face with a terror frozen man who had a very large yellow mist around himself. Amun knew what he looked like but he did not have time for this. He used one of his claws to turn the door handle and slowly opened the door. The driver of the truck, a bit of a husky man, screamed and started to make his way to the passenger door. It was no use for Amun reached in and grabbed the man gently and brought him out of the truck. As the man looked upon the massive alien that now had him, he screamed and attempted to break free. Because Amun did not want him to run, he held out his other hand to him, reveling his injured mate. The truck driver took a quick look at the lifeless body and then screamed. " _Not working..."_ He though before an idea come to mind. He placed Jolene down softly on the road and began to use his large claws to scratch a message into the road.

HELP HER. SHOT. PLEASE!

He had to keep it short, he was not sure how much time she had left. Thankfully he could still feel Jolene breathing within his grasp, but it was becoming shallow. He watched as the man read the message and the yellow mist shrank a small amount. Amun decided to set the man down, hoping he would calm a bit more. Once out of the three story tall aliens grasp, his breathing did slow down but he still did not move. So Amun wrote again.

MED KIT? PLEASE HURRY.

"Ok...ok." The trucker said, his words smothered with fear. He did move towards his truck and started rummaging around for something. Amun took the moment to check on Jolene, moving to her side and getting as close as his new body would allow him. He watched as she slowly cracked her eyes open and looked up to him.

"A...Amun? I...hurt." Her words were so weak. Amun began to shake in fear. She reached one hand up towards his face and Amun took it within his large hands. "I'm...i'm so...c-cold."

" _I know love, just hang on please! I just got you back, you can't leave!"_ Again his thoughts would never reach her ears and she would never know how much he was afraid. Her eyes closed once again and Amun thought the worst. He held her arm tight and looked for the truck driver who was still in the cab of his truck. He let loose a quick roar.

"I'm coming!" Was all heard as the large man leapt down from the truck with a large pack. He rushed over to the two and opened the back. "What happened? She's been shot!" He asked as he worked. It seemed that the man had been trained in first aid because his hands began to glide in what seemed like a very practiced performance. Amun let him work and wrote beside the trucker.

BAD MEN CAME FOR ME

"Shit." Was all he said after a quick glance at the message and then continued to work. "I don't...I don't know if we can stop this. It is too close to her heart!" Amun let loose a low growl. "Sh-she needs a hospital. The closest one is a few hours away! I'm sorry." Amun's growl turned to a snarl, which the man backed away from. Amun did not mean to scare the man, but his anger and fear were taking over.

"A...Amun?" He looked down to Jolene who had only whispered her words. He put his face close to her hand so she could feel him. "My...my pretty...big bug...my...my king...I...love...y..ou." He hand fell from his face as her last breath left he.

" _No...no no no no! Jolene...Jolene no please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ He screamed in his head as a earth moving roar left his new body. It was long and covered in pain. For his love, his mate, his queen was now gone and she would never come back. He had no words, only pain was left within him. He stood to his full height and let loose another loud and painful roar that he wanted the company men to hear, he wanted the whole world to hear. To know that they had hurt him and that they should be afraid. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the truck starting to move. He looked down just as it was passing by but he did not care, the man could leave. He looked back to his love's body and wanted to cry, but knew he could not.

" _Jo...Jolene...I'm so...so sorry. I...wanted my life with you. I wanted my future with you, and now...I've taken that from us, from you. I am so sorry my love. I...I don't know what to do..I...I can't..."_ He reached down and gently picked up her body. " _I promised I would not go anywhere, and...and now you are where I cannot go. I...I am so sorry. My queen...my love. I am so sorry."_ Amun was broken, both of heart and mind. He did not know what to do now that his future was gone. Should he even attempt to save Emilia, or leave her to the company? Did he even care what happened to her?

Perhaps he should just disappear and live out his life alone, he was sure he could hide somewhere in the mountains. He knew that he could not have anyone else go through the pain that he was now, he would not allow it. So he stopped thinking and ran, just going in the direction that was in front of him. He ran faster and faster, leaving a broken road in his wake. He did not know where this road would take him, but he would go there with his love. To take her somewhere that would take care of her. So he ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The New Plan

He watched from afar, scratching the last of his new skin off, as a few people opened the front door and found Jolene's body on the front step. He knew they would be a bit shocked, but he hoped the small message that he left with her would be enough to explain. It had taken him a while of looking through dumpsters to find paper and pen, but he had to, to make things right. The message had read: "This woman saved my life in more ways that anyone could know. She was taken from me by men who need to be stopped. Please take care of my love for me."

He watched as two men lifter her body and took it inside the police station. He knew they would take care of his love while he had to take care of things. From atop the hill that was acting as his lookout point the three story creature watched as the only person he knew was taken, gently away from him with nothing he could do about it. His body relaxed as he came to terms with the unyielding fact that she was gone. He still remembered the first time she smiled at him. She should have been terrified, but instead she was thrilled. It was something that would probably never happen to him again. For what he planned next was a rather large gamble and could turn on him rather quickly. He turned and started down the back side of the hill and back into the forest that he came from. He looked over his shoulder one last time.

" _Good by my queen, I will meet you soon."_ As Amun made his way through the forest towards his destination, he finally had time to examine his new body. As he walked, he had to laugh when some of the highest tree branches were brushing against his large, crowned head. If he remembered right, and from what he could feel, it was similar to that of a Xenomorph Queen's crown. Amun found that some things were different from his last body. His hands were proportionately larger than they should be, and contained two dominant fingers and two smaller ones where a human would have a ring and pinky finger.

He still had the two thumb like appendages which made his grip brutally strong. He tested this on a few trees, grabbing them by the trunk and snapping them like tooth picks. He tested out his tail next. It was similar to his last except that the blade on it was substantially larger. The rest of his tail still had the boney section that it always had, along with the larger protruding sections that made a sail like section near the end. After throwing the massive blade through a few trees to release some anger, he noticed something else new. He could not see them so much as felt them. Upon his back where his back spikes should have been, was a void of space. However, Amun could feel something move when he flexed his back. As he tensed his muscles, something began to flip up from his back, they felt like large spikes. When he felt that they could move no further, he used his tail to feel what there were like. Four solid spikes were now projecting from the back of his ribcage! He flexed them in and out a few times to get use to the muscles that moved them.

They seemed to fold down flat into where his natural evolution had made slots for them within his back, which hid them rather well. " _Interesting...these could be useful."_ He thought to himself as he folded down the spikes one last time and kept them hidden. A wave of sadness crept over his emotions. " _If only you could have seen this Jolene, you would have loved it."_ Amun let out a low purr, the Xeno equivalent of a sigh. Amun stomped on through the forest, leaving clear foot print in the ground under his massive weight. After a while he found that he was not moving fast enough and wanted to test out how fast this new body could move. So he started with a light jog, which, given his size, was still around sixty kilometers an hour. As he ran, he found that even with his new size and weight, he could still maneuver quickly around the obstacles in the forest. He remembered that he had run through a few trees when fleeing the tanks at Jolene's farm house. Amun wanted to try this again. Picking up speed to a good running pace, about one hundred kilometers an hour, he lined up a tree and then lowered his crowned head. The tree exploded into a firework of splinters and fragments and Amun did not lose a single stride and barley felt the impact.

Talking a quick glance up, he lined up another and destroyed it with ease. Then he simply kept his head down and picked up speed, cutting a path of destruction through the forest in his wake. After his fun, he came to a spot in a rather large clearing near a river. Amun moved closer to the water and took a moment to relax. He placed his hands down and began to stroll along the river, enjoying the calmness of the water and the warmth of the sun. " _Jolene would have loved this..."_ He thought to himself as he remembered her smile as the two stayed up late chatting. Or how he made her giggle with his bad jokes. Even thought they had only spend five days together, it had felt like a life time. He let lose a low purr and continued his walk by the water, deciding to walk in the water for fun. As he continued he was surprised to run into a large grizzly bear that was fishing in the running water. Amun knew it was no threat so he continued towards it, he watched as the large animal looked up from the water to notice what was coming towards him.

As Amun approached the bear stood up on its back legs and let out a roar, probably to tell Amun that this was his forest. Amun laughed in his head. He then stood up on his back legs, stretching to reaching his full height of about four stories, and let out his own roar that was quite louder than the bears. Knowing that he would not win this fight, the bear took off without another moment of hesitation. " _Take that...stupid bear."_

Amun enjoyed the small victory, even if it was short lived. Crashing back down onto all fours, it was then that something caught his vision. Looking over to his left, right on the tree line, was a yellow mist surrounding a small human body. Amun froze and did not know what to do as he realized that it was a child that was not looking at him. It was strange thought because the child was not running and the yellow mist was slowly turning a teal color. Were they becoming excited? Perhaps Amun was lucky enough to have found another person that knew about Xenomorph's. He decided to press his luck and slowly walked towards the child. Amun attempted to soften his footsteps so he did not scare the child, which was rather difficult.

It seemed to work because he was now staring down at the small child that he could now see was a boy of maybe five or six. He brought his large head down right in front of the boy to see what he would do. He watched as the pheromones around the boy began to turn yellow once more, but he still did not run. So Amun laid upon the ground as a dog would to let him know he meant no harm. To his surprise the boy took a few steps closer towards his large crowned head and placed a hand upon Amun's dome. Like a queen, Amun's new body had a smaller section that looked like the smaller Xeno's domed head that was underneath his large crown.

The child giggled and began running both his hands along the large creatures head, feeling every bump and lump. A snap of a twig from the forest put Amun back into defence mode and from his position on the ground, began to scan the trees for a threat. It was relatively easy to see the two humans running towards him through the vegetation, but because they had not slow down he could only guess that they had not seem him yet.

"Charles! Charles where are you?" One of them yelled. Amun guessed that the small child was theirs and had wondered off from a camp ground of vehicle.

"Mommy! Come look at the monster!" Replied the child, Amun decided to stay still and let this play out. he may be able to use this to his advantage if they did not run away upon seeing him. However, as expected, when Amun came into the adults view, they came to a sudden halt. The mother let out a loud scream and fell to the ground.

"Baby don't move! O god what is that!" She screamed as Charles smiled at her from in front of the giant creature. Amun decided to make the first move and lifted his head from the ground and sat comfortably like a cat on the ground. He watched as the two adults ran quickly towards the small boy who still had not moved from in front of Amun.

Amun raised a hand and held it palm out to stop them, which they did. He then gave them a friendly wave which confused the two parents. Amun then moved his hand down to the dirt between himself and the mother and father of Charles. He began to write a simple message to them as he felt Charles begin to climb up his tail and back. Amun made sure his back spikes were well tucked away and continued to write. He retracted his hand when he has completed and let the parents make the next move. Thankfully, the father moved forward slowly to read what had been scratched into the dirt.

"WHICH WAY IS THE CITY FROM HERE?" Was all it said and was all that Amun needed to know. The father's head moved from the message up to look at Amun. With a trembling finger pointing to his left, Amun now had a direction. Amun tilted his head forward and reached his hand to the back of his neck where he produced a smiling Charles who had made his way up Amun's back. Gently placing the child into his father's arms, Amun turned and began his walk.

Thankfully the river was flowing in the same direction, so he decided to follow it as long as he could. He also remembered that the city had a river flowing through the east side of it. Perhaps this was the same river that he now followed. It would matter not because the closer he got, he was sure that the human activity would increase and it would be a dead giveaway. Once his feet and hands were back in the river he took a quick glance behind him, thankfully the family had disappeared back to where they had come. So he walked on, staying in the water because it felt good on his feet and hands. Amun was surprised that walking on all fours was as comfortable as it was, it must have something to do with how his spin and legs were built. For two days and nights he continued his walk with the flow of the river, not seeing much of anyone else until he came upon someone fishing.

Thankfully the man had not seen Amun, so he quickly ducted into the forest and moved around without being seen. He took it as a sign that he was getting closer to the city because the man did not look as if he was out camping. Amun had to be cautious from now on, only moving at night so he would not be seen. His plan counted on him not being known until the very last minute. It was on the third night that he came to the top of a hill to look out upon a sea of building that he saw perfectly with his vision that cut through the darkness of night. Amun sat and relaxed from his safe vantage point, taking a moment to clear his head. The next part of his plan could take multiple paths from here depending on what happened. Thankfully, he had come up with multiple plans that he had gone over and over during his walk to the city. it was time to see which one he would have to use. He calmed his mind and reached out, as far as he could, looking for that presence that once guided him.

 **Emilia...Emilia can you hear me?** There was no response, but he would wait, he had all the time in the world. **Emilia please, I am here to help you and to end this nightmare**. He waited once more and let several minuets go by. It was not until a tingling sensation flooded his mind that he knew she could hear him.

 **Amun?...Amun is that you?** The female voice was weak, as if she was in pain.

 **Yes Emilia, it is Amun. Listen I nee-**

 **You should not be here**! She cut him off suddenly. **They are monitoring my brainwaves and can see when you are talking to me. You have to leave before they realize you are close**.

 **Actually I am counting on that. Listen, I have a plan to get you out of there but I will need your help to do it.** There was silence, Amun knew that she would be a bit sceptical.

 **Ok...but how? I am still underground. And I do not know how far down I am, it might be impossible to get to me!**

 **Don't worry about that, I have a feeling that once they know we are talking to each other, and once I locate the building you are under, that they will bring you to me. They are a corporation, like any other, and they will want to protect their investment. So I will expose them and force their hand into relocating you. Then I will intervene.** He explained to her and she silently listened. Amun could feel a light bit of hope coming from her and took it as a good sign. However, he them felt fear flood his mind and knew it was from here. **Emilia...what is wrong?**

 **Why Amun...why come back for me? I was helping them, I...nearly trapped you down here with me. Why would you come back and help me?** Amun had to help suppress her fear with feeling of comfort and happiness.

 **Because I want this to end, I want a normal life that I can live in the light, not one that I am forced to live in the shadows. And I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I left someone behind to be tortured.** Images of Jolene flashed through his mind and he was over whelmed with sadness. being new to having his mind linked with someone else, his sadness overflowed to Emilia.

 **Who...who is she?** He was surprised that she knew that his feelings had been towards his love.

 **She...she was my reason for living. She accidently helped me escape from the lab when I was stuck. She took me in when I was afraid that no one else would. She...made me feel human. Our time had been brief, but she went through hell to help me when she had no reason too. We...became close.**

 **She sounds wonderful.** The comment struck him harder then he thought it would, and his anger must have peeked through because it caused Emilia to fall silent.

 **She is gone.** Through the silence he felt her feelings of comfort. **Please don't, just...let me deal with this my own way. Please.** To get his mind off the topic, Amun began his small walk towards the city. **Emilia, I will need your help to locate you. I have a feeling that you will be able to send out some sort of telepathic locator beacon for me. Maybe not right away, but we can practice.**

 **You want me to what?** Her confusion was expected, he just had to explain it a bit better.

 **Kind of like a sonar blip. You might be able to use a strong wave of emotion towards me as one. Why don't you give it a shot?** Amun was now coming to the first paved road on the outskirts of the city, he would have to be quiet and attempt to avoid any cars that might happen to come his way.

 **Amun, I have no idea if I can do this. talking to you is one thing because I can feel your presence and send a message. But I have no idea how to send a sonar blip.** Amun paused and repeated what she had just told him within his head.

 **You said you can feel my presence?**

 **Well, yes, sort of. When you started talking to me I could kind of tell what direction you were. but that`s about it.**

 **No Emilia this is good, we can work with this! I am going to walk down town, let me know if you can feel me getting closer.** Amun looked towards the tall towers that were still a bit of a distance from him so he kept walking. He could feel Emilia's fear growing once more. He thought that chatting with her might calm her down.

 **So I have to tell you a story that happened a few days ago. I scared the living day light out of some campers when they found their son climbing on my back. I asked them which was the city was and they looked whiter than ghost's! It was priceless!**

 **Ha ha O my, that must have been a sight indeed. I'm surprised you let a child climb on you, it must have been a bit awkward.**

 **O not at all, I could barley feel the little guy, he must have been no bigger than a mouse in comparison**. There was a pause and he felt her confusion once more.

 **A mouse...Amun...how big are you?** She asked, concern smothering every word. It dawned on him that he had not yet told her that he had changed his form to mimic a king Xenomorph.

 **O, right I apologize, I did not tell you. I'm about three stories high when I stand on my back legs, a bit less when I am on all fours. I used metamorphosis to transform myself into a King. I thought the extra fire power would come in handy.**

 **Interesting, I had no idea that we could do that. And a king you say, what does that look like?**

 **Neither did I, Jolene actually taught me that. She actually knew a lot about Xenomorphs...**

 **I'm sorry Amun, I can tell she meant a lot.** Her sympathy was touching.

 **It's alright, it was not you, it was the company. They will get what is coming to them, I promise...can you feel anything yet?**

 **Yes, I can tell that you are getting closer, but by how much I do not know**.

 **Good.** Just then, a car turned onto the street that he was currently walking down. **O crap, one second**. He really had nowhere to go, so he ducked between two houses. Thankfully the car went by and did not notice the dark creature between the buildings. Once it was past, Amun relaxed his body. That was until he noticed the yellow mist gently creep into his vision. He followed its path to an open window that he had not noticed beside him. Looking out at the massive monster were five teen girls at a slumber party.

All of them were frozen in fear, Amun decided to have some fun. Just inside the room, he noticed a bag of something that smelt rather delicious. So, with the window open, he slowly reached into the room and grabbed the bag. Feeling the crunch of the foil bag, Amun could only guess that he had taken a bag of chips the girls had been snacking on. Without missing a beat, he took a hand full of chips from the bag, placed it back in the room and gave the girls a thumbs up before he took off into the night. Snacking on his trophy of chips.

 **Amun...what just happened? I have an over whelming sense of joy from you?** Amun almost spat out his chips.

 **Ha ha, nothing much, just confused the hell out of a pack of teenage girls at a sleep over. I took some potato chips right from their window.**

 **Amun! Are you sure that was wise letting someone see you?** As she asked, Amun could feel how fearful she was.

 **It will be fine, it is part of my plan anyway if but a bit premature. No harm will come of it.** He continued on chatting with Emilia and walking towards the city center with not much more altercations taking place. A barking dog, someone drinking beers on their front deck, all things that were easily avoidable. Once he neared the upward stretching building of the city, Emilia let out a mental gasp.

 **You...you are close. I...can feel you...I can tell how big you are. I can feel your steps.** Amun began to quicken his pace.

 **That's a bit creepy but also very handy. Can you tell me where to go? I cannot feel your presence like you can towards me.**

 **Go right as soon as you can.** Amun was a few strides away from an intersection. Taking care not to destroy the traffic lights, he took a right. **Yes, keep coming this way, you are getting closer...I think...yes take a left.** He did as she asked. **Keep on this path for a bit**. Amun gave her a mental nod, but with his distraction he almost stepped on a taxi cab that had been cutting across the road. A last second leap sent him over top of the vehicle without harming it. **Slow down Amun...you are close. Take another left.** Slowing to a brick walk, he did as she asked. **Wait...I think you are her. It feels like you are almost right above me. Yes, yea you are! Amun, please get me out of here, I don't want to be in this lab any longer!** Her excitement almost made him break down the glass doors that instant, but his better judgment stopped her feelings from taking over his actions. He looked the building up and down and noticed that he had not gone unnoticed. There were several guards that were running around in the lobby. He knew he would not have long to memorize which building this was. However they had made it easy with a logo upon the outside glass of the building.

 **Weyland research and development...who the hell are these guys? I have never heard of them**.

 **You haven't heard of anyone, you lost your memory when you came out of your cocoon remember, I was there.**

 **Right, that makes sense.** He had actually forgotten that it was not long ago that he had been stumbling around with her as his guide.

 **You going to get me out of here?** She asked with drooling eagerness.

 **Patience Emilia, I have no way of getting you out right now. My plan will work and they will bring you out to me, you just have to trust me.** As he finished his statement, a flood of guards entered the lobby from within the building which was his queue to leave. First, he steadied himself, and let out one of the loudest roars he could. As drool and air flew towards the glass of the building and collided, it also caused it to break and shatter over the guards that had been attempting to take up defensive positions. **Amun...was that you I just heard?**

 **Good, that just means we have the right building.** Was all he said before turning and sprinting down the street. **I've got to wait until morning for the next part of my plan alright? I'll keep you company till then ok**?

 **That sounds good, it is rather nice to have someone to talk to rather than someone cutting something off of me.** His anger grew as she made the statement. **I won't even tell you what else they have done. Just...just try to hurry and...o no.** She fell silent.

 **Emilia what is it?** He could feel her fear growing. **Emilia what is going on?** He stopped in his tracks on the street and turned to look behind him.

 **They are here, we have to stop talking, they will know that we have been chatting all night and they will come for you...O God please no don-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** A scream of pain cut into Amun's mind as Emilia let forth feelings of pure pain, feelings that she could not hold back from transferring to Amun. The pain was beyond what he had ever gone through and he could tell that she was being electrocuted. The pain caused Amun to fall to his knees, grabbing his crown and letting out a roar. Suddenly it stopped and he was left with his body shivering from the attack.

 **Emilia...they hurt you...why**? He asked, not exactly sure what answer he was looking for.

 **To cut...us off from one another. They...will put me to sleep...soon. Freeze me...so I...** Her words were weak and fragile. He could tell that she was far worst that he was. **They...will...sleep...**

 **Emilia...Emilia! Damn it!** Amun could not wait, he had to put more distance between himself and the hidden lab or they might find him before he could get his plan into action. So he ran, he did not know to where but he ran as fast as he could. His clawed feet destroying the street beneath his footprints as he went fast into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hope

The next morning was filled with sirens and police that woke up almost every resident of the city he was sure he had once called home. Amun did not blame them for being in a panic, he would be to if there was a three story creature sitting in the middle of a court yard in the city. He watched as police car after police car gathered all around him and produced one or two officers with their guns drawn. Some had only their small hand guns, but as the SWAT team arrived the larger, more dangerous guns were being pointed at Amun. He sat as still as he could, not wanting to cause someone to fire in a panic. Amun looked down at the dirt in front of him, making sure that his message that he had carved into the dirt was not being covered. He had chosen this area specifically because of the number of flower beds with in it. He did not want to destroy a perfectly good patch of grass if he had to. Looking down, his message was quick and to the point.

" _Hello. Please do not shoot. I need your help_." He thought it was a good was to represent his intelligence and to get a quick move onto helping Emilia out of the lab. Brining his head up, he continued to watch as more and more people gathered, police and civilians alike. He was hoping that the city would keep the civilian population away from the events that were about to unfold, he did not want anyone to get injured. An hour went by and Amun was sure that most of the city was not either in front of him, or watching from one of the many windows that were surrounding him. Finally someone with a megaphone appeared from the crowd of police.

"Hello, my name is Chief of police Garry Hudson, I can see your message that is in front of you. Do you mean us harm?" Amun slowly moved his hand and wiped away his last message and began to write a response.

" _No, I do not mean you any harm_." He watched as everyone read his message and talked among themselves.

"What are you?" Was the next question asked to Amun.

" _Lab experiment. I was human until I was forced to change into this_."

"So...you were Human?"

" _Yes, And I need your help to save another like me who is still in the lab_ _."_

"Lab, I have never heard of any lab in this city that could make anything like you. How can we trust you?"

" _You have no reason not too, I have made myself known when I could have hid. I need your help to save a friend_ _."_

"Who is this friend?"

" _Someone who was forced to change and had been trapped and tortured ever since._ _"_ Amun could hear a few gasps from the crowd after he wrote this last message. He took a quick look around and noticed that many city folk could read what he was writing. Perhaps he could also win them to his side." _I would like to show you where the lab is, then you can decide if I am telling the truth._ _"_

 _"_ No, I need you to stay where you are."

" _Why?"_

 _"_ Because I don't trust you."

" _I am not here to hurt anyone, I could have done that easily. I want to get my friend and then leave_ _."_ Amun hear someone scream from the crowd that he should not go, and something about fighting a Predator." _I'm sorry but I am going to the lab whether you like it or not_ _."_ With his response written, Amun then got to all fours and began to walk towards the street that would lead him to the Weyland building. As he approached the line of police, he could see the yellow mist that surrounded each and every one of them. He did not care, he had to press on, he had to force the hands of the scientists. Closer and closer he approached with thunderous steps, which may have been the cause of what happened next.

For as his next step hit the ground, one shot was fired and struck him in the shoulder. Due to his size, it only stung a small amount. However, it was the rain of ammunition that followed the first round that caused Amun to hide behind his large crown. Laying almost flat upon the ground, Amun felt every sting from every bullet that tore into his large head. Thankfully the exoskeleton skin of his crown was think and strong, stopping a lot of the round from punching through. And those that did break his surface were melted due to his acid blood. The furry only lasted a few second, which was enough to empty a lot of the fire arms of the police. Thankfully someone had been screaming to hold fire, Amun was thankful that someone was being kind and did not want a fight.

Amun stayed still for a few seconds before slowly lifting his head and standing at his full height, he wanted to show his strength and size in the most pacifistic way he could. He was pretty sure that he hear a few guns hit the ground as he stood and stared at the small human below him. He reached down and carved another message into the grass.

" _Please stop, that hurt_ _."_ When he was sure that everyone in front of him had read it, he began to move once more while every ones jaws were still hitting the ground . Within the first few steps, he thankfully heard someone again calling out to hold fire. Amun knew he was bleeding from more than a few areas and did not wish to get any upon someone. There was now a rather large gathering of civilians behind the police blockade, stretching back for maybe thirty yards. Amun chambered his legs and gathered his strength. With a mighty snap he went flying through the air over top of the large sea of people and landed with a thunderous crash on the street behind them. He did not stop to look if anyone was following, he could easily hear the sound of a thousand foot steps behind him.

Apparently more than a hand full of people had believed him and wanted to help. With his parade of followers making their way down the street, it would only take them a few minutes to appear at the front entrance of the Wayland building. As he walked, he noticed a few people who ran up quickly beside him and waved. Amun was surprised that they were not afraid. His mind flashed to Jolene and his sadness over took his mind once more. He remembered how she had not been afraid of him either. She had been so happy that it had thrown him off rather dramatically. Perhaps these few people were just as much a fan of Aliens that Jolene had been. Amun's kind nature took over as he pushed himself up to walk on his hind legs, and waved back at the few people beside him.

They smiled and began to talk among themselves. Amun continued his walk as more and more people decided to walk along side him, it seemed that his message of pacifism was being taken seriously. As Amun lead the charge, he was constantly keeping an eye down the road, for he had actually chosen this path for a rather specific reason. When he had circled the building last night, he had noticed that there was a rather large ally behind it. That was where he had seen the truck loading bays that were hidden in the back. It was also where Amun was sure he had escaped in the back of Jolene's garbage truck. It was also where he was sure the scientists at Wayland would try to sneak Emilia out of as they came closer.

So he watched and stayed ready to sprint at full speed in case he saw a truck leaving. He was proved right when he was only two blocks away from the tower as he watched a large cargo truck come shooting out of the ally and onto the street. Amun did not miss a heartbeat and took off in a full sprint. As he thundered down the street he was taken back as a second and third truck emerged from the ally and then disappeared down different streets.

" _Damn it, they could not have made it easy."_ Amun thought to himself as he ran. It was now a cup game that he would have to play. He decided to chase the third truck that had appeared. Amun figured that, with his speed, he would be able to catch up to the other two in no time. The closest truck had gone straight down the road that Amun had been running down, his first mistake. Amun picked up speed and gained on the truck in no time, leaping on to the back of the large metal container on its trailer. He did not hesitate and began to rip open the metal top with his claws and tail as the truck began to swerve from side to side. Once his hole was big enough to see that nothing was inside, he leapt off the back and took off after the second truck. Heading back to the Wayland building and taking a left down a side street, he was lucky enough to see the end of the truck taking a right a few blocks away. He took off in attempts to catch up, which was easy enough to do.

As he sprinted he began to ignore the street lights that were blocking his path and simply ran through them without care. He was close to helping Emilia escape and he would not let this company win. Amun took the same right that the truck had and was it driving away in the distance. To his luck the road in front of him was clear, so once again he took off at a full sprint. Once he was close enough, he decided to leap at the truck, pouncing into the air towards the moving vehicle. The driver must have noticed the act and made a sharp turn down a side street. Amun attempted to swing at the back of the truck as he flew by but missed. This caused him to crash into the street and roll along its hard surface. He stopped himself with his hands and tail, unfortunately it was not before he crushed a few parked cars and destroyed some glass of the near buy building.

As he quickly got back up to his feet there was a sharp pain on his right arm and leg. He ignored it and took off after the truck once more. This time he would not miss, this time it would be his. it took only seconds for him to catch up with the truck and latch both clawed hands onto the back container. Amun then planted his feet and pulled with all his might, causing the truck to slow. As the tires screeched and smoked, Amun held his grip, not letting his pray go. Once he had his feet back under him, he let out a roar and flipped the truck up and into the air, sending the back end over the front. It landed with a loud crash and then went still. Amun let out another roar and walked to the side of the container, ripping it open with one slash of his tail. Empty.

" _SHIT, where the hell is the last truck_!?" Amun had let the lead truck get too far, it could have been anywhere by now. He looked down the street he was on, to his surprise, way in the distance he could see the first truck heading out of town. Thank god for stupid drivers and long roads. He took off one last time. It would take him a while to reach the last truck, and that was if it didn't take any more turns. He watched as it slowly grew bigger and bigger as he gained ground, but it was driving at a good speed now on an open highway that was now out of town. Amun kept up his chase. Getting closer and closer. During his sprint, he felt something touch his mind, something familiar. **Emilia? Is that you?**

 **A...Amun, is...is that you?** Her words were weak and tiered in his mind, she must be warm enough now to speak.

 **It's me, don't worry, I almost have you. The truck is just in front of me.** And indeed it was, only fifty or so yards away. Close enough to leap to. He gathered what strength he had left and leapt at the moving vehicle.

 **Truck? What truck? I'm still in the lab.** Her words struck him as he was in the air and he had no time to react. The top of the truck blew off and something came flying at him while he was in the air. A net! It had been a trap, they had lead him out of the city in attempts to capture him again. Amun reacted quickly and curled up into a ball and put his weight forward causing him to start rolling forward in the air. As the net approached his now forward facing back he opened the hidden spikes that were tucked neatly into his rib cage. As he felt the lining of the net begin to wrap around his body he snapped his spines shut. At the same time he drew his long bladed tail down to cut anything he could.

Amun thankfully felt the net fly to either side as he kept moving forward. He came down hard on his body and had nothing to stop himself with. He rolled and tumbled with thunderous crashed along the way. Amun lay on the ground, his head dizzy from the crash as he attempted to push himself up with his hands. As the confusion cleared, he watched as the truck continued to drive off into the distance, obviously not concerned with their failed attempt to capture him.

 **Amun, what happened? I can tell you're hurt.** Emilia asked him through their mental link.

 **I'm alright, they just tricked me into thinking that they were attempting to transport you because I had exposed them to the public. I am sorry Emilia, I failed.** He stood alone on the highway that was surrounded by trees, defeated and hurt.

 **Amun, please don't give up, I need you. I don't want to be stuck here anymore**. She pleaded as Amun watched the truck disappear into the distance.

 **I...I do not know what to do. I really did not have a backup plan, I thought I was smarter than them, but I was wrong**. Amun explained as he felt pain run through his arm. He looked down to see that his arm was very clearly broken. Emilia had been correct, he was hurt and he had not even noticed.

 _ **Please Amun, I don't care if you have to turn over every stone on the planet to get me out. Please, I can't live like this anymore, I would be dead inside as if buried alive.**_ Emilia's voice was laced with the dread that she would be trapped in her lab for the rest of her life span. However, something she said sparked an idea within Amun.

 **Say that again!** He asked.

 **What? That I don't want you to quit?**

 **No, the other part, after the stones**.

 **About being buried alive? I just figured that living underground would be comparable to this torture.** That was it! He had a new plan, once that was so crazy that it might actually work.

 **Emilia, I know you are not going to like this, but I will need some time to recover. I broke my arm and it will have to heal if I am going to pull this off. On top of that, I think I know how to get to you. It may take a while, but I think it will work. I will have to get you to keep an eye on the lab though and tell me if they ever start to move you.** He explained to her as he walked off the road and disappeared into the forest. With a low growl, he put his arm back into place and watched as his blood flowed from the wound and began to burn the ground.

 **I can to that, but what do you have in mind?** He could tell that she was curiouse and excited.

 **I think it would be better if you did not know. And we may not be able to speak a lot, I need the scientists to think that I have gone far away.** He told her as he found a stream and placed his broken arm within it, cleaning off any acid.

 **You...you are going to leave me.** She wimpered.

 **No, I promise that I will be close by. We just can't give away the fact that I am close enough to talk with you.** He could feel her fear rising. **I promise Emilia, I will not lose anyone else to this company. But we will have to stay quiet for a while.**

 **How...how long?** she asked quietly.

 **I am not sure...Maybe a month or two.** He felt the fear flood into his mind once again. I promise that I will be nearby. I just need you to let me know if they start to move you, can you do that?

 **Yes.** She said after a moment of silence. Amun could tell that she did not want him to leave and that she was afraid of being alone again. He brought his arm out of the stream and began to drool over the wound.

 **I promise Emilia. I won't leave you.** And those were the last words that they exchanged before the two stopped talking. Amun walked through the forest, wanting to find a very isolated and dense area. One that no one would stumble onto. He could still feel Emilia probing his mind to make sure that he was there, which Amun was sure brought her some comfort. As he walked, his mind was flooded with pain and a scream from Emilia. He could only guess that the scientists were harming her because they now knew they had been talking earlier.

" _I am so sorry Emilia, I will end this as soon as I can."_ He thought to himself as he attempted to drown out her screams of pain. She even called out his name a few times, it was beyond hard for him not to respond to her and help her take her mind off the pain. With ever scream, his anger grew and grew. He came to a part of the forest that very well hidden and beyond hard to get to. Surrounded by large boulders and too many trees to count, he could not even see the sky through the branches.

As Emilia's screams died away, he lowered his hand to the ground. He slowly move his fingers through the dirt. Jolene's face flooded his mind. Her perfect smile and her kind soul. He missed her so much. He wanted her back but knew that it was impossible. His hands turned into fists and he grabbed the earth in rage. He would make them pay for this, he would make them hurt as he does now. He let out a low roar as he began to dig down into the soil.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Loud Silence

 **Amun...Amun I know you are there...I just want to talk. I'm so alone and the scientists have left for the day. Please, can we chat for a short while.** He could tell that she was upset and needed a friend. it had been two weeks since they last talked and Amun had disappeared into the forest.

 **They will hurt you when their computers record your brain waves.** He said. As he talked, he could feel the overwhelming happy feeling that came from the trapped woman.

 **I don't care, I just need to talk to someone that is not here to hurt me. Someone that will talk to me like I'm still human.** That remark his Amun hard. He had been lucky with his escape from the labs and to have found his love who had shown him so much love.

 **I know it has been hard and I do apologize, but I will be there as soon as I can. I'm working day and night to make this work.** His words gave her a bit of peace.

 **Are you ever going to tell me what your plan is?** When she finished asking, Amun turned his large crowned head around to look at his work in the past two weeks. the tunnel was just as large as he was so he could stand up while he worked. In the past weeks he had done nothing but dig a tunnel towards the labs under the Wayland building. He kept on coarse with the mental link that Emilia would toss out every now and then to make sure he was still around. He had learnt to pin point it back towards her, giving him the proper direction and depth.

 **Nope, but don't worry, I am close**. Which was not a lie. Because he did not tire like a human, he had already dig well within the city limits. He was far too deep to run into any water or electrical lines, but with how close he could feel Emilia, he knew he was.

 **How much longer?** He was not sure if he wanted to tell her and then come up short, but thought that it may give her peace of mind.

 **At this rate...another two weeks at most. Think you can put up with the primitive monkey's until then?** He could tell she enjoyed his humor. He also decided to change the subject while he got back to work. **Can Xenomorph's even laugh? Or do we just hiss?**

 **You know I had never really thought about or tried that. Then again, I have not had much reason to laugh.**

 **You should try to do it in front of the scientists, scare them a little bit**. He told her and felt her amusement.

 **Ha ha we will see about that**. She replied. The two chatted for another few hours before Emilia told Amun that the building would be full of people in a few house. Once again Amun had to listen to her screams of pain as the scientists did god only knows to her for whatever sick reason.

" _Hang in there Emilia, almost there."_ He thought to himself. He worked hard and fast in the next few days in attempts to move his schedule forward. Emilia did not call out to him until later the next week.

 **Amun...Amun are you there?!** Her voice was dripping with fear, he could tell that something was wrong. Amun stopped digging and listened to her thoughts. **Amun something is happening...they...they are bring a machine near me. What...what are you doing? GET THAT AWAY! NOT MY ARM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** She screamed.

 **EMILIA! What is going on? What are they doing?!** He yelled, his own fear taking over his mind.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FUUK! YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU! ALL of..you...** Was all she said before silence took over. Amun could tell from her tone that she had passed out from the pain.

" _God damn it, hold on Emilia, I'm coming girl!_ He said to himself as he started to dig faster than he ever had. His claws moved with lighting speed to move the earth in front of him. he did not even take the time to clear the dirt to a part of the tunnel that was far behind him. He simply flung it back behind him to get it out of his way. He was perhaps only one hundred yards from where he had felt her last. he would be there within the day. He kept up his pace for the better part of ten hours and stopped when he thought he might run into a wall of the lab. He had to get Emilia's help from here on out.

 **Emilia...Emilia can you hear me? Emilia?** He kept reaching out to her for a few minutes in hopes that the mental activity would wake her up. He was almost going to give up when a weak voice filled his mind.

 **A-amun...is that you?** he could tell that she was very weak and in a lot of pain.

 **Yes, it is me. What happened to you? You passed out.** There was a short pause before fear and dread flooded his mind from Emilia.

 **O god, o god those bastards! Amun! Amun they took my arm!** Shock and anger over took him. How dare they do something to her with no care or remorse. Amun would make these men pay dearly for this.

 **Emilia...lets end this now. I am going to blow through the wall to what I think is your left. Can you tell me what you see.** He asked her as he started digging one again. His words had been laced with rage and anger which he was sure Emilia had picked up on.

 **There is a ramp that leads to my side...there are computers and other equipment under it. Above it there is just empty wall space. Wait...did you say 'blow through'?** She told him as he kept digging. He was probably less than twenty yards from the wall.

 **Sounds perfect, I haven't hit anything else so I might tunnel right into your room.** As he finished the statement she sent out a mental link towards him in attempts to locate him.

 **Holy shit...when I looked for you before I just thought you had found a sewer or something that you were crawling through. I didn't think you would make it all the way down here!** She exclaimed.

 **Yup, I figured that no one would see this coming, and with the lack of attempts to move you, I would say I've gone unnoticed.** As he finished the comment, his claws hit something that did not feel like stone or dirt. He cleared away more and more earth to revile the outer concrete of the lab. **Got yea**.

 **Are you here!?** She asked with such anticipation. Amun pulled back his fist and drove it into the solid wall, happy when it cracked. A wave of excitement hit him, Emilia could not keep herself in check. **You are right here! Amun! I can't believe it, you kept your promise, you are going to get me out!**

 **Of course I am, I made a promise.** He said as he impacted the wall again, causing the crack to grow twice as large. He paused when he felt fear. **Emilia...what is it?**

 **O no...You set off an alarm, Amun please hurry.** He did not question, he only speed up his work. Claws and tail blade moved in the darkness and took chunk after chunk off of the wall. Then his tail slid through a softer metal that must have been the inner wall.

 **I see your tail! Amun, hurry, I think they are close.** He pulled his tail back and got to work making the whole bigger. Even using his large crown to bash the top portion of the opening wide. When he thought the metal was destroyed enough, he took a step back and launched himself at the hole. He came crashing into the lab with zero amounts of grace, tumbling onto computers and equipment alike. As he rolled to his feet and the dust settled, he was taken back at what he not looked at.

Emilia was suspended off of the floor with rather large armatures that connected to the walls around her. Her feet were bound up to her body as well as her arm. Amun looked to where Emilia's one arm should have been, but it had been cut off at the shoulder. All that remained was a scare upon her exoskeleton where they had patched her up to keep her alive. Her head was the only thing he could see that was able to move. And even then, there were steel plates nearby so that she could only move so far. From the dust, Amun stood at his full height in front of her, wanting to show her his strength as a reassurance they would make it out of this. As she looked upon him with her own large crowned head, he could feel that she was rather impressed.

 **Wow...when you told me you had grown large...I did not think it would be this big.** Amun mentally smiled, but it was cut short as he noticed the red flashing lights and the siren going off. He strode towards her suspended body and looked for the best way to release her. She watched as he looked all around her. **Acid won't work, I have tried. And I do not have the strength to break it.**

 **Perhaps, but they have never seen a true king.** With that, he grabbed the nearest armature and dug in his claws. With all his might he pulled at the metal, feeling it beginning to give way. He let out a roar and gave a strong jerk, tearing the machine into pieces. He did not say another word, he just moved to the next arm and started to destroy it. He released her one arm and was glad when she stretched it for the first time in who knows how long. As he moved for the last restraint, he heard something open behind him and knew that someone was entering the room. Without looking, Amun use his tail to flick a computer that was on the floor, at the door. His aim must have been true because he hear a grunt and the crack of a few bones.

 **Amun, look out!** Was all he heard before his back erupted in pain. A loud explosion filled his head as he was thrown forward into the arm of Emilia. He let out a roar and turned to face his attackers, which he was surprised to see around twenty of them, all with various barrels pointed his way. He crouched down low and pounced towards them, landing on a few with his clawed feet.

 **Go Emilia! Get out, I will stop them and meet you.** He told her while taking fire from another rocket and being flung into a wall.

 **Amun, I-**

 **GO!** He cut her off. She could tell that he was beyond mad and in no mood to argue. So she took off into the hole that he had created. Into the darkness that she could see perfectly into with her vision. Her muscles burned from not being used in so long that she had trouble going very fast. Still, she never stopped moving her feet. A few minutes, a few hours, she kept going until she could smell fresh air close at hand. the tunnel took a slight incline before coming to the opening into the forest. Emilia froze when she came into the open air. She felt so alive for the first time in too long.

As if she truly had a change to live again. She collapsed to the ground, not in pain, but in relief that she was free. That she could move her own body and do with it as she pleased. No more needles or probes. No more cutting or hacking. No more lost limbs. She put a hand over her left shoulder where the scientists had removed her arm, feeling rage and anger. She wanted to get back at them for what they have done, for all the pain they had put her through. That would come later, after she had some time to rest and gain her strength back. For now, she would wait for Amun who she was sure to be close by. From her spot in the forest, she sent out a mental link to find him but could not seem to locate him. She thought that her fatigue might have something to do with it, so she would wait. Tem minuets went by and she started to worry, he should have been out by now. Something must be very wrong. Emilia stood up and made her way back inside the tunnel.

" _No, no no please let him be alright."_ She told herself as she jogged down the dark tunnel. She mentally reached out again and came up short. So she picked up her pace. She was half way back down the tunnel when she saw something up ahead. It looked as if the tunnel had collapsed and become blocked, but something else grabbed her attention more. There was a large crowned head protruding from under the rubble.

 _ **AMUN!**_ She screamed to him with no response, so she took off in a full sprint towards him. When she got there she quickly began to move the rubble to unbury the large Xeno. It was hard with only one arm, but she did the best that she could and just as fast. **Amun, place say something!** She asked as she removed more and more rubble, exposing more and more of his body. The more she uncovered him the more that she saw that he was in bad condition. Cuts, and wounds littered his body which were leaking acid over the rocks making smoke. It was a small shift from Amun that excited Emilia, the king was still alive! **Amun, can you hear me! Amun?** She asked with her head only inches from his.

 **Uugg...I hear you, can you stop yelling, my head hurts.** He said weakly as she cradled his head with her hands.

 **Ha ha, I can do that. Listen, don't move much, I have to move the rubble from your legs and then you are free.** She told him as she moved to move the last of the rubble.

 **I can do that.** He responded as he laid his crowned head upon the dirt, letting Emilia continue her work.

 **What happened? How did you get here?** She asked as she rolled another boulder out of the way, making sure it did not land on Amun.

 **They just kept brining in reinforcements, I had to find a way to block the tunnel so they could not follow us. Made a bomb out of a gas tank.** He told her as he laid upon the ground. Emilia noticed that he was is worst shape than she thought, his one leg looked broken. Thankfully she had moved enough debris away that he could wiggle free.

 **Ok, try to pull yourself free, I will help.** Amun lifted his head and propped himself up with his hands. Slowly yet surly his legs and tail began to emerge from the dirt and stones. As he attempted to stand, he was faced with the pain from his broken leg and began to fall. Emilia moved fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground. With her one arm she put Amun's around her neck so she could help him walk. **You're going to be alright Amun, I promise**.

 **Do not worry, I don't plan on dyeing anytime soon. Let's just get out of here to start and then work from there.** And with that they both started down the tunnel. It took them quite the while to finally hit the entrance, but they were both happy to see that the company had not located it yet. Amun took them deeper into the forest towards the mountains that he knew so well. They would find a cave that would act as a good home for a while. Once the two had found a suitable place to stay, Night was soon at hand, even though the two could see in the dark. Amun sat along upon the mountain side and looked out over the vast landscape. The trees, rivers and mountains would be their home and it was just as beautiful as it had always been when he had gone climbing. Simply beautiful. A little while later, Emilia came to keep him company.

 **So...what's the plan?** She asked as she too enjoyed the view from atop their new castle. Amun had not had much time to formulate a plan, but at this point he thought that rest sounded good. He pointed out with a finger towards a tall mountain across the valley.

 **I think I'll do that one next.** Was all he said. The two sat in silence for a little while, thinking about what their new lives would bring.


End file.
